Sem razão
by Pandora.Lc
Summary: Porque em certos atos, a razão não é cabível. Lost Canvas KardiaXDégel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya Lost Canvas pertence a Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi. Isso é apenas um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos...

**Aviso: **Conteúdo **Yaoi**

**ps; **Estou sem beta, caso tenha erro, peço desculpas.

Reviews, colegas, por favor...

/

**Sem razão**

**U**ma dor fina o havia tirado do sono.

Respirou profundamente, como se houvesse acordado de um desmaio, sem saber ao certo onde estava e quanto tempo havia se passado. Ao levantar o corpo da cama, sentiu novamente a dor lhe chamar atenção. Receoso, levou a mão até a lateral do corpo, sentindo um corte relativamente grande, na região que ia da cintura até as costas. Fechou os olhos com certa força, contendo um gemido ao pressionar os lábios inchados um contra o outro. Somente deu-se conta de que estava nu, ao ver pedaços de suas vestes espalhados pelo cômodo, donde uma luz bruxuleante iluminava fracamente o ambiente. Tomou fôlego, suspirando resignado, como se tudo fizesse sentido a partir daquele momento. Sentou-se na cama, tomando cuidado para que o corte não se abrisse ainda mais. Não entendia o porquê de se submeter àquele tipo de absurdo, uma vez que carregava consigo a alcunha de sábio.  
Talvez a racionalidade não fosse capaz de explicar algo tão emocional como aquilo. Essa seria a perfeita desculpa para que o cavaleiro aceitasse o papel de presa com tanta veemência.

Notou o indivíduo ressonante na extremidade oposta da cama ao levantar o próprio corpo, buscando algum traje para que pudesse se cobrir. Tinha um curto percurso a percorrer de volta à própria casa, todavia, mesmo sendo alta madrugada - como supunha - todo cuidado era pouco.

Já não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecera. Na verdade, aquele mesmo processo já havia ocorrido diversas vezes ao longo dos anos em que se conheciam.  
Escorpião e aquário. O predador e a presa. Algo muito mais carnal do que um mero sentimento humano, onde dor se misturava com prazer e sexo.  
Sexo absurdamente fora dos padrões do aceitável, assim como seus praticantes.

_Durante a noite todos os gatos são pardos!_ – Ele dizia entre uma taça de vinho e mais um sorriso ladino. – _E até mesmo você, abandona a sua tão preciosa razão e se entrega como uma criança ingênua._

E eu assentia, dando-lhe razão.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas pertence a Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi (Y)

**Aviso:** Yaoi, obviamente.

* * *

**Parte II**

Os lábios vorazes engoliam os dele com voluptuosidade. Um beijo obsceno, no qual as mãos hábeis e ligeiras tateavam as formas delgadas do corpo do francês, fazendo-o arfar, gemer baixo. Parecia estar sendo testado, tendo todo o controle sendo posto à prova. Mordia os lábios vermelhos quando sentia a boca famélica deslizar por seu pescoço, abocanhando o ombro, deixando sua marca bem impressa na tez alvíssima.

Um toque; um gemido; a perda do equilíbrio. Precisou escorra-lo na pilastra do anfiteatro para que ele não caísse, assim que sua mão atrevida invadiu a toga que sua presa usava, alcançando pontos sensíveis. Muito sensíveis.

_- Kardia [...] _– o nome do amante escapou de seus lábios por meio de um sussurro rouco.

Em resposta, um riso baixo e sádico. Novamente, os lábios foram capturados pelos de Kardia, bem em tempo de corresponder-lhe o ato, já que desta vez não fora surpreendido. Ele já esperava.

Línguas se enroscavam, sugavam, lambiam, se recolhiam.

Lábios pressionavam, eram mordidos, puxados.

E logo o contato fora perdendo a intensidade, até se resumir a um singelo colar de lábios, rompido após um suspiro.

_- Eu te amo... _– Sibilou as palavras próximas do ouvido do escorpiniano, mantendo-se o mais próximo possível do amante.

Em resposta, uma sonora gargalhada. A mão pesada segurou seu ombro e o empurrou, fazendo-o cambalear dois passos para trás.

O ruivo sentiu-se perdido, como quem não compreende algo, ou pior: se recusa a compreender.

_- Acha que vou dizer que o amo também, Dégel? Faz me rir, francês! _– Debochou, meneando a cabeça negativamente, enquanto rumava ao centro do coliseu, saindo do refúgio. Preferia morrer a ser visto junto de Dégel. Ele era uma piada, afinal!

Uma piada cujo coração fora golpeado. Uma piada que se sujeitava a ser usada, que custava a aprender que era uma piada.

De longe, viu os cabelos dourados do amante reluzirem à luz do Sol. E se esforçou para não perguntar a si mesmo o porquê de amá-lo.

* * *

**N/A**: Sem tempo pra responder os reviews dessa vez!T_T Sorry


	3. Chapter 3

****

****

**Disclaimer**: SSTLC não me pertence.

**Aviso: Conteúdo YAOI**

**N/A: **

Primeiramente, confesso que esse capítulo não foi

escrito por mim, e sim por um grande amigo que considero como irmão.

Como queria que alguém interviesse no drama da história e meu mano

escreve muitíssimo bem no papel de virginiano, pedi a ele que me

presenteasse com um capítulo. E aqui está!

Obrigada pelo presente, **Ahimsa/Eloy **s2

Boa leitura!

**

* * *

**

Parte III

Conforme o Virginiano descia as longas escadarias de passagem da Casa de Virgem até a Casa de Leão, o mesmo encontrava-se um tanto quanto pensativo, refletindo a respeito das emoções que os seres humanos mantinham uns pelos outros no que diz respeito aos relacionamentos mais íntimos existentes. Compreendia, pois, que se fazia necessário à estabilidade de sentimentos e de uma união para manter o progresso da Humanidade e da Sociedade Humana, através do Sexo: manifestação da Divindade, para a procriação. Entretanto, algo negativo lhe pairava na mente, como a lhe retirar o censo da razão e da religião, tão enraizados em seu âmago. Após descer as demais Casas do Zodíaco, permanecia calmo sentindo o vento soprar-lhe com uma belíssima melodia a inspirar novos horizontes, todavia, tinha uma missão a cumprir, a fim de exterminar um mal de dentro do próprio Santuário de Atena.

_– Os seres vivos merecem algo mais que um romance passageiro. Eles necessitam de amor, mas o Amor em sua forma sublime e recíproca, não uma junção de corpos em êxtase total! Isso sim é pecaminoso e cria um mau karma, entretanto, quando esse sentimento se mostra real, ele opera verdadeiros milagres._ – falou em tom pensativo, ouvindo ao longe alguns passos se aproximarem da entrada das Doze Casas, conseguindo, inclusive, vislumbrar o doce cheiro que emanava dos cabelos de quem estava a chegar a fim de que ele realizasse sua missão. Permaneceu em pé, silencioso, ouvindo o som dos passos do Cavaleiro de Escorpião, passos mais fortes e cheios de firmeza, de uma imaturidade cheia de jovialidade; contudo, a cadencia e o ritmo do outro trazia uma calma indescritível, até mesmo uma determinada insegurança do Cavaleiro de Aquário.

_– Não consigo acreditar que você fez isso comigo, Kárdia_! – falava irritado o Aquariano em tom de inconformação e irritabilidade, andando apressado, sequer o olhando, apesar de tanto amá-lo. A noite estava belíssima, com nuvens negras e em tons azulados a cobrir o vasto céu, com inumeráveis pigmentos e partículas brilhantes, que davam um toque sem igual ao firmamento grego.

_– Pára com isso, eu não fiz nada demais..._ – o Escorpiniano se defendia sem empolgação, andando com os braços cruzados atrás da nuca, com calma.

_– Da próxima vez _... – o Aquariano parou, sentindo a face pálida ficar imediatamente rubra ao constatar que o Cavaleiro de Virgem, Asmita, se mantinha em pé na entrada das Doze Casas, encostado em uma pilastra de sustentação, encarando-os com os seus olhos fechados, e um ar sério. O Escorpiniano parou, encarando-o com um ar desconfiado.

_– Eu não tenho nada a ver com a vida pessoal de vocês dois, no entanto, Dégel de Aquário, o Grande Mestre pediu-me para ter uma conversa contigo a sós_. – pronunciava com uma voz séria, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava do Aquariano, mantendo seu rosto a observá-lo com a face séria, porém, o Cavaleiro de Ouro sabia que Asmita sequer o via, acreditando, portanto que ele não saberia identificar a ansiedade e o medo que brotavam em seu interior. – _Me acompanhe até a Casa de Virgem, Dégel. _– finalizou com a voz calma, virando-se e voltando a subir o caminho das Casas do Zodíaco Dourado, ao passo que Kárdia e Dégel se encaravam preocupados, seguindo o Virginiano. –_ Com você eu não tenho absolutamente nada pra falar._ – disse frio, referindo-se ao Escorpiniano.

_– Como é que é? Você perdeu a noção do perigo, ceguinho? _– esbravejou irritado, fitando o indiano com um olhar feio à medida que a unha escarlate começava a crescer em seu dedo, irradiando uma belíssima luz rubra. O Aquariano parou, colocando-se à frente de Kárdia.

–_ Você é quem perdeu a noção do perigo, Kárdia! Você se esqueceu? Asmita é o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem, ele é o Homem mais próximo dos Deuses! _– o tom de preocupação na voz dele estava insuportável.

O Virginiano mantinha-se extremamente calmo e um tanto quanto calculista, sequer dando atenção ao imaturo de Escorpião, a quem considerava seu inferior, continuando a subir as Escadarias de acesso às Casas, por fim, chegando até a Casa de Virgem, acompanhado por ambos os Cavaleiros de Ouro que o encaravam temerosos e apreensivos.

_– Basta, Kárdia. Você passará por minha casa porque não há outro jeito, mas não quero vê-lo escondido aqui, espiando. Falarei com Dégel a um pedido direto do Grande Mestre, caso você desobedeça a essa ordem vinda do Patriarca, me verei obrigado a exterminá-lo. _– proferiu com a voz assisada e calma, adentrando ao imenso salão da Casa de Virgem.

_– Me exterminar? –_ repetiu em tom irônico e irritadiço, andando apressadamente na direção do Virginiano, sendo imediatamente parado pelo Aquariano, que tentava a todo custo acalma-lo.

_– Esqueça isso, Kárdia, vamos... Vá pra Casa de Escorpião, depois eu te encontrarei lá_. – falava com carinho a fim de tentar apaziguar a situação que estava cada vez mais calatimosa.

Após alguns segundos, e o Virginiano constatar que Kárdia já estava bastante longe àquela altura, o mesmo permanecia com o rosto direcionado ao Aquariano, que por agora, estava extremamente apreensivo com toda aquela situação.

Conforme o constrangedor silêncio havia se instalado na Casa de Virgem, Dégel cortou o vazio com sua voz calma e insegurança.

_– Asmita. O que você quer falar comigo?_

_– Sabe, Dégel, você é um Cavaleiro de Atena, é um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro mais talentosos dessa época, tem a habilidade de ler as estrelas, consegue manipular o ar gelado com maestria. Por que desperdiçar um dom como esse com um homem como Kárdia? _– falou com naturalidade ao mesmo tempo em que deixava claro em sua voz aonde queria chegar, e antes que o Aquariano respondesse, continuou. – _Eu respeito à opção dos meus companheiros atenienses, afinal de contas, apenas o respeito é capaz de promover a paz entre os iguais. Sem respeito, sem paz._

_– Asmita, eu..._

_– Não me interrompa, Dégel! Você tem que me ouvir, pois caso contrário se deixará levar pela sua natureza desequilibrada_. – cada palavra do Virginiano ecoava profundo no Aquariano, assustando-o com aquele tom agressivo e autoritário, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão calmo e pacífico, entretanto, tudo aquilo estava perfurando o peito dele, fazendo com que ele ficasse cada vez mais inseguro. – _Você precisa de alguém que te chame de lindo, ao invés de "gostoso". Que permaneça acordado só para te observar dormindo. Você merece alguém que te beije na boca com muito amor, mas te beije na testa com muito respeito._

O silêncio estava novamente instalado na Casa de Virgem, diante do constrangimento do Aquariano, que custava em segurar suas lágrimas, completamente tomado de surpresa. Movimentou-se com rapidez, correndo em direção da porta de saída da Casa, entretanto, foi parado pela mão forte de Asmita em seu braço direito, chegando a apertá-lo, forçando o mesmo a voltar, fazendo com que ele começasse a lacrimejar.

_– Asmita! _– proferiu, soluçando ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas aumentavam.

_– Merece um homem que te mostre para todo mundo como a pessoa que ama, e não como um troféu. Alguém que segure sua mão e lhe dê conforto, esperança e segurança, para que você consiga conduzir sua vida em prol do amor aos seres vivos, mas continue devotado a Atena. Dégel, você merece um homem que te diga, constantemente e não o deixe esquecer, que ele se preocupa com você e o quanto é sortudo por estar ao seu lado e que nunca irá julgar as suas decisões, por mais difíceis que elas sejam. Você merece um homem, Dégel de Aquário, que mostre para todas as pessoas ao seu redor, o quanto ele te respeita e te ama, e que acima de tudo, brada aos quatro ventos, que você é a pessoa mais importante da vida dele. E que no final do dia, ao cair da noite, minutos antes de você fechar seus olhos cansados para adormecer, ele diga: "Você é a pessoa que eu sonhava!"_

O Aquariano estava em prantos, ao passo que o Virginiano o envolveu num abraço carinhoso a fim de transmitir a ele um pouco de calma e de segurança, ais quais emanava naturalmente de seu estado de espírito e de seu Cosmo. Após alguns minutos, Dégel parou de chorar, o encarando semelhante a uma criança magoada, sem saber o que dizer.

_– Dégel, acredite no que estou te dizendo. Kárdia irá usá-lo a fim de obter prazer, brincará com seus sentimentos tão puros e depois te jogará fora como se você tivesse sido apenas um instrumento, um mero objeto. Há algum tempo, eu e o Grande Mestre tivemos observando-os e chegamos à conclusão de que esse relacionamento deverá chegar ao fim, principalmente pela conduta imoral de Kárdia; o Patriarca quer preservar-lhe o equilíbrio das emoções, Dégel. Ele o tem como um filho_. – as palavras do Virginiano ecoavam firmes no coração de Dégel, deixando-o extremamente comovido.

_– Asmita, o que faço? –_ pronunciou triste.

_– Faça o que é certo, independente de sofrer, pois o caminho que leva a perfeição é árduo. Comunicarei ao Patriarca que minha parte já foi devidamente feita, basta agora a sua decisão. Mas lembra-te, pois, que independente de qualquer coisa, Dégel, vocês são companheiros de combate e numa Guerra, há aqueles que saem ilesos, há aqueles que saem feridos, mas também existem muitos que sequer voltam_. – falou com calma, dando um delicado beijo na testa do Aquariano, sorrindo. Era a primeira vez que Dégel podia contemplá-lo sorrir.

_– Obrigado, Asmita._

O Virginiano permaneceu em silêncio, à medida que o Aquariano subia as escadas de transição à Casa de Libra, um tanto quanto abatido, mas com uma certeza em seu peito: mesmo com as tempestades existentes, o sol voltaria a brilhar, nem que fosse num futuro muito distante. Asmita, por sua vez, aproximou-se da abertura do Jardim das Árvores Gêmeas num tom pensativo. Aquele ambiente estava todo escuro, iluminado por uma luz bastante tênue de algumas tochas, espalhadas pelo salão de forma para iluminar um pouco. Nada que fizesse diferença, afinal de contas, ele era completamente cego. Logo que parou, abaixou a cabeça e sentou-se no chão, em forma meditativa.

–_ Senhor, será que fiz a coisa certa? Afinal de contas, apenas estava cumprindo ordens. _– perguntou, levemente indeciso.

"_Fizestes o correto, Asmita. Descansas agora, pois vejo que os teus próprios companheiros irão temê-lo. Eles irão ver-te semelhante a um traidor por causa de vosso modo de pensar, mas Atena conhece suas intenções, portanto, descanse._" – a voz ecoava com clareza na mente do Virginiano, permitindo que ele sorrisse por alguns instantes mais, tornando a pronunciar em voz alta sem hesitação alguma.

– _Eu sei, os seres humanos são assim mesmo, às vezes, tomados pela dor, eles somente vêem aquilo que querem. Mas, no fim, a verdade prevalecerá, não é mesmo, Senhor Sidarta?_ – finalizou com ar calmo, mantendo o sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

**Respostas aos reviews:**

**Suellen-san: **Olha só quem está aqui novamente! xD Hahaha

É, Kardia pagando de filho da p como sempre! Fazer o que se o cidadão é assim?Rsrs

Obrigada por ler, querida, espero que o capítulo que meu irmão fez lhe agrade !lol

Beijão

**Mila Angelica: **HAUIHIAUHHUAIHIAH sim! Ele é um cachorro! Faz parte da natureza de puto dele XD

Dégel também é muito emocional, não acha? Rs Culpa dos autores, claro 8D HAHAHAH

Obrigada por ler, mocinha! Espero que o capítulo feito pelo Ahimsa lhe agrade também!^^  
Beijoo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya Lost Canvas pertence a Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi. Isso é apenas um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos...

**Aviso: **Conteúdo **Yaoi**

**/**

**Capítulo IX**

Os corpos se moviam sobre a cama, enrugando o lençol perolado de linho. Mordidas, arranhões, mãos que deslizavam por curvas delgadas de pele alva e macia. Atos provindos somente dele.

Imerso em seus pensamentos, Dégel estava completamente alheio ao que Kardia fazia consigo. Parecia não sentir as provocações, os toques, as investidas do amante, e de fato, não sentia. Sua mente estava focada em algo distante quando o punho impiedoso acertou seu queixo. A força empregada no golpe fora tanta, que o ruivo sentiu-se zonzo por alguns instantes, precisando estreitar os olhos amendoados afim de focar novamente seu campo de visão. Assim que o fez, deparou-se com a feição odiosa e carrancuda do Escorpião.

_- Que porra é essa? To fodendo com um cadáver?- _ralhou inconformado, abandonando o corpo do amante.

Dégel nada disse, não tinha argumentos em pauta para usar contra Kardia, uma vez que discutir com o mesmo era perda de tempo.

Deixou um suspiro escapar de seus lábios, enquanto ouvia o escorpiniano derrubar uma prateleira de livros.

Ele havia ido embora.

* * *

**N/A:** Respondo os reviews na próxima X_X sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya Lost Canvas pertence a Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi. Isso é apenas um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos...

**Aviso: **Conteúdo **Yaoi**

**N/A:** Caramba, de onde saiu "capítulo IX" nesse anterior que lancei?HAIUHAIUHIAH

Desculpa gente, tava com sono e postei errado, por isso, peço desculpa pelo erro patético XD

Eis aqui um novo capítulo pra vocês!

Espero que gostem!

**Capítulo V**

A semana que se seguiu após o mal entendido entre aquário e escorpião fora de silêncio.

Dégel aproveitou a ausência de Kardia para dedicar-se às suas funções de auxiliar do Grande Mestre. Daquela forma, mantinha-se com a mente ocupada, evitando assim que a imagem do escorpiniano povoasse seus pensamentos.

Sentia-se extremamente bem na noite quente de domingo. Isento de tarefas, o aquariano dividia um banco com Sísifo e Hasgard, aos pés das doze casas.

Conversavam assuntos aleatórios, compartilhando boas risadas. Era alta madrugada quando o ruivo despediu-se dos amigos, já estava sonolento e ainda tinha uma longa escadaria para encarar até sua casa.

O percurso fora vencido facilmente, exceto por um único obstáculo, bem próximo do fim: O templo de Escorpião.

Fora somente o ato de pisar sobre o solo de mármore frio e o aquariano sentiu o peito pesar. Já estava em tempo para conversar com Kardia e resolver de uma vez por todas aquele desentendimento. Se tinha algo que era certo para si, este era o amor que sentia por escorpião, e apenas em nome deste sentimento, valia a pena investir no entendimento de ambas as partes. Todavia, dialogaria com o grego no dia seguinte. E, de alguma forma, ter traçado seu objetivo para com Kardia, aliviou a sua travessia pelo templo alheio.

Já havia percorrido mais da metade do piso quando um som agudo lhes chamou atenção.

Ressabiado, Dégel resolveu adentrar o interior da casa, deixando-se guiar pelos grunhidos e sons abafados. Mais próximo da porta do quarto de escorpião, o francês não teve dúvidas de que Kardia estava com mais alguém. O péssimo hábito exibicionista de manter a porta entreaberta quando fazia algo íntimo, permitiu que aquário vislumbrasse o casal de amantes sobre a cama.

Ela tinha longos cabelos ruivos, uma pele alva – agora manchada pela coloração rósea provinda de possíveis chupões e mordidas.

Era bonita, tinha seios fartos e gemia feito uma _vadia_.

.

_E Dégel passou o resto daquela noite acordado_.

* * *

**N/A**: Mais um mini capítulo pra vocês!: )

**Respostas dos reviews:**

**Aiacos-Sama: **OMG! Você aqui?*-*

Onw Garudão, fico tão feliz por você estar lendo minha fic *-*

Fico feliz por estar te agradando! Difícil achar leitor que

acompanha lost canvas! Espero agradar no próximo!

Beijão!

**Mila Angelica**: Ele nasceu com o dom da filhadaputagem, Mila! HAUIHAIUHAHA XD

Kardia não é o Milo, ao contrário do que muitos n00bs usam nas fanfics! Ele é

um completo sádico, brutamontes! HAHAHAHA

O capítulo é curto, assim como todos aqui. Uns têm um pouco mais, outros menos.

Depende muito da passagem. É uma fic de 'momentos' :D

Dégel está apaixonado, como você mesma disse. Quando a gente tá apaixonada, faz cada bobagem, né?XD

Espero estar agradando você *-*

Beijão!

**Suellen-San**: Pois é, Suh (posso chamá-la assim?XD), não é por preguiça não, só que pra juntar informação suficiente pra um

capítulo com um tamanho padrão (ou seja, relativamente grande), eu levaria certo tempo, já que tenho zilhões de afazeres no dia à dia.

Então eu preferi fazer essa fic com capítulos de "passagens/momentos" vividos entre os dois. Pode notar que não tem uma sequência muito

correta. E tem esse lance que você citou sobre o que teu professor disse! É melhor fazer um texto bacana e curto do que aquela bíblia que

cria falsas expectativas!

Fico muito feliz mesma de vê-la acompanhando minhas fics! Não sabe o quanto eu fico contente de ler os seus reviews e também dos outros

meninos! Hehehe. Vamos ver o que vai rolar no próximo!XD

Beijão querida!^^

fim


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya Lost Canvas pertence a Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi. Isso é apenas um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos...

**Aviso: **Conteúdo **Yaoi**

**N/A: **E assim segue a 'barca'! Obrigada novamente pela ajuda, mano s2

Boa leitura, queridos!

**Capítulo VI**

Gargalhadas, música alta, boa comida e bom vinho!

Todos comemoravam com gosto a noite dedicada a Dionísio, inclusive a guarda de Athena e até mesmo o Grande o Mestre do santuário. Eram tempos de calmaria, onde a Terra jazia tranqüila, como a vontade de Athena ditava. Todos os cavaleiros aguardavam ansiosamente por aquela noite, e quando esta chegava, se esbaldavam até o amanhecer. Naquele ano, as coisas não podiam ser diferentes.

Envolvido pelas batidas das músicas tipicamente gregas, Kardia destacava-se na multidão de togas brancas e peroladas. Carregava na mão uma grande taça dourada cheia de vinho tinto, e poderia estar divertindo-se como os demais, isso se o seu foco não estivesse voltado para a lateral esquerda do amplo espaço em que o evento ocorria.

Sentado em um trono dourado com adornos em tom bronzeado, Sage apreciava a comemoração. Ao seu lado, Dégel de aquário conversava animadamente consigo. O ruivo gostava muito de conversar com o lemuriano, já que tinham vários pensamentos em comum. Desta forma, o aquariano aproveitava para distrair-se. Ainda estava complicado digerir a cena que havia presenciado naquela madrugada fatídica. E por mais que buscasse se focar apenas na conversa com Sage, seus olhos o traiam, sempre buscando a imagem de escorpião.

A gota d'água para escorpião foi vislumbrar certa cena entre Dégel e o mestre, na qual o ancião retirava um dos vários colares de seu pescoço, o colocando no pescoço do aquariano. Após fazê-lo, Dégel sorriu para o mesmo, tendo como resposta um gentil aperto no ombro.

A taça de vinho fora arremessada contra os pés de Sage, e em menos de um segundo, o colar dado ao ruivo fora brutalmente estilhaçado. Kardia estava visivelmente alterado pelo excesso de bebida. Ciúme e álcool formam uma combinação perigosa. Em alerta, Sage levantou-se, pondo-se entre um assustado Dégel e um raivoso Kardia, erguendo as mãos a altura dos rostos de ambos.

-_ Kardia...- _disse-lhe em tom sério – _Peço que volte para sua casa..._

_- Quer que eu vá embora para que possa continuar com seu diálogo?- _cuspiu raivoso, cerrando os punhos com força. – _Pensa que sou idiota? Acha que não sei o que realmente ocorre entre vossa santidade e Dégel de aquário? Eu não sou tolo, ninguém aqui é idiota! É uma vergonha ter alguém dito mestre que mantém um dos cavaleiros de ouro debaixo de seu manto para saciar seus desejos carnais!_

_- Basta, Kárdia! A sua sanidade atual e o seu bom-senso se extinguiram diante da bebida. Vamos, Dégel_. - disse o Patriarca, levantando-se do trono dourado e bronzeado, ao passo que o Aquariano o seguia com um olhar triste, e o peito comprimido diante de tamanhas injustiças que o Escorpiniano havia lançado sobre si e Sage; passou a acompanhá-lo, com a mão no ombro dele, sob o olhar maldoso, debochado e atento do Escorpião Dourado.

Todos ali pareciam chocados com a cena entre os dois cavaleiros e o mestre.

_E quando o show havia terminado, aquário não queria mais sequer vislumbrar a imagem de escorpião._

_/_

_._

**N/A:** E agora, meu povo? :3 huhuhu

**Respostas dos reviews:**

**Mr. Escarnio: **Legal, meu namorado lendo minhas fanfics yaois, que vergonha o_o' HAUIHAUIHAIHUAHIUA

Ah, e que bom que riu, amor! HAUIHIAUHHAUHIA Essa idéia foi do "chefe" XD

Te amo s2 *-*

**Suellen-San: **HUAIHUIAHHAIUHIUA sem palavras? Ótimo, causei impacto! *Pula* lol

Tomara que goste desse capítulo *-*

Obrigada por ler, Suh!

beijosss

**Mila Angelica**: Dégel não merece, mas deu muita abertura pro Kardia fazer isso, não acha? Se a fic terá um final feliz, bom...quem sabe? huhuhu

Obrigada por ler, querida *-*

beijão!

Thank's!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya Lost Canvas pertence a Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi. Isso é apenas um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos...

**Aviso: **Conteúdo **Yaoi**

/

**N/A:** Gente, hoje saiu oficialmente as idades do pessoal de Lost Canvas!

Dégel e Kardia têm 22 aninhos (: Hehehe

Eis ai um capítulo tenso xD

Beijão, meu povo!

/

**Capítulo VII**

- _Olha, nós precisamos conversar _– disse o grego cujo carregava uma toalha úmida nas mãos. A usava para aliviar a dor que sentia na cabeça, provinda não só do sono, como das várias doses de vinho que havia tomado na noite anterior.

O ruivo respirou fundo, fechando o livro que tentava ler. Caminhou até a janela da ampla biblioteca, escorando-se no parapeito. Sentiu a mão forte do moreno segurar-lhe pelo braço, mas não reagiu ao toque. Sequer voltou o rosto para ele.

_- Para de bancar a menininha, nós dois já temos vinte e dois anos! Vamos conversar como adultos, ta ok?_

Dégel finalmente voltou seu rosto para o escorpiniano, exibindo um sorriso enviesado, o qual definitivamente não combinava consigo. Kardia assustou, nunca tinha vislumbrado deboche no rosto do aquariano.

_- Conversar feito adulto? Como eu poderia conversar feito adulto com alguém como você, Kardia? Você pode ter idade, mas não tem o mínimo de maturidade e moral pra desejar dialogar comigo de tal forma. Ponha-se no teu lugar, eu não quero mais perder o meu tempo nessa conversa sem futuro_!- Era impressionante como o aquariano conseguia se impor sem erguer a voz, ao contrário de escorpião.

Kardia ficou tão chocado com tal resposta, que se recolheu à sua insignificância cabível àquele momento, calando a própria boca.

Levou alguns minutos para bolar alguma coisa boa o suficiente para ser verbalizada. Não viera ali para brigar, havia – finalmente – reconhecido o erro que cometera na festa da noite anterior. E, mesmo que estivesse de ressaca, não poderia esperar mais para se acertar com Dégel. Há algum tempo sentia uma enorme falta do companheiro, não só em sua cama, mas ao seu lado, como o bom amigo que sempre fora.

_- Dégel, eu sei que eu fui um filho da puta com você e também com o velhaco, eu vou pedir desculpas pra ele também, ta bom? _– murmurou, temendo erguer a voz e ser repreendido. Levou uma das mãos até a nuca, num gesto que indicava sua completa falta de jeito.

_- Kardia, você não faz idéia da gravidade do que você fez, não é mesmo? Por favor, vá pro seu templo descansar. _– pediu, deixando um suspiro pesaroso escapar de seus lábios.

_- Não vou sair daqui enquanto eu não me acertar contigo!- _o tom de voz, desta vez, havia saído um tanto forte. Escorpião não admitia perder. Por mais que estivesse estranhando o parceiro, jamais o deixaria levar a vantagem sobre si. Dégel pertencia a ele e não tinha o direito de afrontá-lo.

_- Parece que você não entendeu o que eu disse... –_ ainda em tom calmo, Dégel desvencilhou-se da mão possessiva do escorpiniano, caminhando agora até seu quarto.

Cheio de rancor, Kardia jogou-se contra Dégel, o prensando contra uma pilastra. Tentou forçar um beijo, mas o aquariano virou o rosto, restando para o afoito escorpião, colar seus lábios em seu rosto.

_- Dégel, vira o rosto, você disse que me amava!_ – argumentou, vendo-se de mãos atadas diante do francês.

-_ Parto em uma hora pra Bluegaard em nome de Athena._ – sua voz soava baixa e firme – _desculpa, Kardia, mas eu não te amo mais..._

* * *

**N/A: **Ohhh O.O' rs

/

**Respostas dos Reviews:**

**AnaPanter: **Bem-vinda Ana!*-* Como você mandou vários recadinhos, vou tentar responder a todos aqui mesmo (:

Primeiramente, muito obrigada por revisar todos os capítulos e deixar seu ponto de vista! Fiquei muito feliz com isso!^^

O Kardia é aquele tipo de marmajo que pensa unicamente com a cabeça de baixo, complicado fazê-lo entender que o

Dégel não é um puto que ele come e deixa uns trocos em cima da cama. Se Dégel quer ser amado e valorizado, vai precisar

deixar de ser submisso e medroso e peitar o infeliz, não? ò.o Rs

Sobre o Asmita, sabe que eu não coloquei segundas intenções, mas é uma possibilidade futura, quem sabe xD

Em fanfics cuja escritora é geminiana, tudo pode rolar!:D HAHAHA

Obrigada querida! Espero que goste do capítulo tenso xD

Beijo!

**Mila. Angelica:** Pois é Mila, isso é o que o ciúme e a bebida fazem numa pessoa que já não pensa muito bem xD

Ele explodiu e atingiu em cheio o Dégel .-.

Obrigada pelo recado! *-*

Espero que goste do capítulo!

Beijão!

**Suellen-San: **Poxa Suh, assim você me deixa completamente sem jeito *-* Hahahahaha

Fico imensamente feliz que esteja gostando! Tô fazendo o possível pra postar tudo em um

curto espaço de tempo. Não quero deixar fic na "geladeira", acho errado com os leitores :(

E sim, a coisa tá forte no presente momento, e esse capítulo foi igualmente tenso.

Espero que goste dele xD

Beijão querida, muito obrigada pelos elogios!

;)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas pertence ao Kururu e também a Dona Shiori (que por acaso anda fazendo somente cagadas nos últimos capítulos de sua obra -_- *desabafo*)

Aviso: Conteúdo yaoi, obviamente!

.

N/A: Oi queridas e queridos! Eis mais um capítulo pra vocês!

Eu diria que está um tanto quanto esclarecedor, já que até agora,

O que existia entre Dégel e Kardia não havia sido muito bem explicado.  
Gente, sabe-se lá por que, mas o tá meio zoado. Não consegui formatar

direito o texto (negrito e italico, traços).

Espero que gostem! Nos comunicamos através dos reviews *-*

Beijão! Boa leitura!

/

Capítulo VIII

.

Há duas semanas – aproximadamente, ele não sabia bem – Dégel havia partido para sua missão na gélida Bluegaard.

.

Sentado no espaçoso sofá de couro negro, ele observava as várias garrafas de bebidas que ele próprio havia esvaziado. Perdeu a conta de quantos e quantas, havia levado pra cama, buscando encontrar em suas feições e gestos algum resquício do aquariano. Tentativas falhas que resultavam em frustrações e nojo do corpo alheio e também de si mesmo. Pra quê fazer isso?

Seu orgulho não permitia que buscasse alguém para desabafar e até pedir conselhos. Manigold, Régulos, entre outros que compunham sua "roda de amigos", não podiam saber o que realmente se passava consigo, mesmo que, depois do incidente da festa de Dionísio, todos já tivessem confirmado as suspeitas de que algo mais existia entre Aquário e Escorpião. Era nítido, somente Kardia não sabia o quão óbvio era seu relacionamento com o ruivo aos olhos alheios.

Na verdade, ele e Dégel nunca haviam tido um compromisso entre si. Desde a primeira noite, o escorpiniano havia deixado claro que estava em busca de diversão. O ruivo então se sujeitou àquele tipo de relacionamento, temendo que o outro trocasse sua companhia pela de outro alguém. Todavia, não estava nos planos de Dégel se apaixonar pelo amigo. Na verdade, o francês havia evitado ao máximo chegar ao ponto que havia chego. Quanta bobagem de sua parte... de ambas as partes...

Sabia que sofreria e aceitou tal sofrimento calado.

Isso, até o dia em que se traiu e acabou por confessar o que sentia após um beijo obsceno.

Por mais que Kardia tivesse agido com indiferença após receber tal confissão, sentiu uma espécie de frio na barriga. Não sabia lidar com aquele tipo de coisa, e como o bruto que era, preferiu defender-se do desconhecido com estupidez.

E enquanto milhares de imagens e frases se formavam em sua mente conturbada, indignado com a dura realidade que estava encarando, o Escorpião sorveu um grande gole do copo de vodka que segurava.

- Filho da puta! – berrou, levando a mão livre até o abdômen.

Seu fígado protestou através de uma pontada fina, acusando que o excesso de bebida que o loiro havia ingerido durante dias e mais dias, havia finalmente chegado ao limite.

De duas opções, uma: Ou o escorpião engolia o fato de que Dégel não era um objeto e passava a aceitar toda sua culpa, buscando mudar a própria atitude, ou continuaria levando aquela semi-vida que havia adotado, afundando na lama sua posição no santuário e sua honra como homem. Perderia tudo e a todos se não tomasse uma providência. Já que não aceitava ajuda, teria que fazê-lo por si só. O importante era mudar o quanto antes.

Era uma pena que lhe faltasse vontade...

Sem ajuda, como alguém como ele poderia sair daquela vida?

.

N/A: E mais um se foi *-* huhuhu

Bj Bj!

/

Respostas dos reviews:

bSuellen-san/b: Hahaha, será mesmo que o Kardia precisa sofrer mais do que o afastamento do Dégel pode proporcionar, Suh?XD O Dégel é racional demais pra afogar as mágoas de um amor em outro alguém, diferente do Kardia. Ele tá abalado demais com isso tudo, mas não saiu por baixo \o/ AUIHAUHAUHA

Que bom que tá gostando Suh querida *-* fico muito feliz e não canso de dizer!

Beijão pra você!

/

AnaPanter: Dégel é muito sentimental mas tem bom raciocínio. Ele sabe perfeitamente bem que é usado pelo Kardia e estranhamente, se conformava. Isso, até começar a sentir que aquilo estava acabando com ele. XD Agora, será que o Kardia vai acordar? Rs

Fico feliz que esteja amando *-* obrigada mesmo por acompanhar!

Beijão Ana!

/

Mila Angelica: Deixar de amar eu acho que não, mas viu que aquele amor só estava acabando com ele próprio, e por ser racional (apesar de extremamente sentimental), precisou dar um basta naquilo. Talvez o próprio Dégel esteja querendo acreditar que o amor morreu. Vejamos o que ocorre agora XD

Beijão Milaa *-* obrigada por acompanhar!

/

Makie: Oi oi, bem-vinda ao cantinho dos recados, Makie! Li todos seus reviews e adorei cada um deles!

Fico feliz por estar agradando com a fanfic *-*

Quanto ao Kardia sofrer, bem, ao modo dele, ele está sofrendo, não? Rs

Kardia é duro na queda, prefere morrer ao encharcar um lenço de lágrimas, sabe? Hahaha

Obrigada pelos reviews, querida, beijão! *-*


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas pertence ao Kururu e também a Dona Shiori (que por acaso anda fazendo somente cagadas nos últimos capítulos de sua obra -_- *desabafo*)

**Aviso:** Conteúdo yaoi, obviamente!

.

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo on!

Tô buscando ser o mais rápida possível nas atualizações!

Sei bem como é duro ficar esperando capítulo novo. Antes de ficwriter sou leitora fanática

daquelas que ficam de TPM quando o autor demora pra atualizar AHUIHIAUHAHUA

Beijão! Boa leitura!

/

**Capítulos IX**

Adorava o clima frio de Bluegaard, mas havia se apaixonado pelo calor da Grécia.

Já estava sentindo falta das brisas mornas tocando seu rosto, quando enfim retornou ao santuário.

A viagem fora bastante relaxante. Passar alguns dias em "casa" era sempre bom. A missão que lhe fora dada tivera sua conclusão em apenas uma semana, mas, por insistência do Grande Mestre, Dégel cumpriu o período de um mês. No fundo sentiu-se ligeiramente desgostoso pelo fato de ter compreendido que o mestre queria mesmo era afastá-lo de Kardia o enviando para Bluegaard, já que ele próprio havia julgado a missão tola. Em todo caso, como cavaleiro, cumpriu sua tarefa e retornou no prazo estipulado. Fim de assunto.

Como havia retornado por volta das dez da manhã – horário em que, normalmente, os cavaleiros dourados usavam para o treinamento no coliseu – subiu direto pelas casas do zodíaco dourado, acenando vez ou outra para os soldados que as ocupavam enquanto seus donos estavam ausentes.

Chegando a seu templo, deixou a mochila que carregava sobre o sofá da sala, rumando direto para o banheiro. Após alguns minutos, deixou o ambiente úmido enrolado apenas com uma toalha branca na cintura. Vestiu-se sem demora, penteando os longos cabelos ruivos ainda úmidos. Estava completamente distraído, alinhando os fios lisos, quando ouviu o som metálico da maçaneta.

A porta se abriu, revelando atrás de si, Kardia de escorpião.

E, por algum motivo, Dégel não se surpreendeu com aquilo.

- _Oi..._

- _Olá Kardia, como vai?_

- _Bem, e você?_

- _Bem também!_ – sorriu sincero após replicá-lo, depositando a escova em cima da penteadeira.

_- Uh, que bom... _– os olhos azuis percorriam o ambiente, evitando, de certo modo, encontrar-se com os olhos azulados em formato de amêndoas do outro. – _Soube que você já tinha voltado, por isso vim te ver, saber se estava bem e essas coisas. A gente sempre foi... amigo._

Um sorriso terno estampou-se nos lábios do aquariano. Era notório o esforço que Kardia estava fazendo para encenar aquilo tudo. Levantou-se então do banco que ocupava, dirigindo-se de braços abertos em direção ao loiro.

Quando, finalmente, os olhares haviam se cruzado, Kardia o agarrou possesivamente, apertando-o nos braços com força. Deitou o rosto no ombro do ruivo, acariciando as madeixas molhadas e perfumadas com os dedos titubeantes. Sentiu o peito arder e um nó formar-se em sua garganta, como se algo estivesse entalado dentro de si.

Alguns longos minutos haviam se passado e o abraço ainda se mantinha. Kardia chegava a soluçar, como um animal acuado temendo que algum predador lhe roubasse um bem precioso. Controlar a si mesmo parecia árduo demais naquele momento. Estava tenso, temeroso, havia ensaiado tantas formas de abordar o aquariano e justo no momento em que precisava botar alguma delas em prática, havia fraquejado.

-_ O que foi? Não precisa ficar desse jeito_. – a voz calma e carinhosa de Dégel soava próxima do ouvido de Kardia, tranquilizando-o de certa forma.

O aquariano, apesar de não aparentar, estava assustadíssimo com aquilo tudo. A princípio pensou que o amigo estivesse passando mal, mas acabou julgando que aquilo tudo parecia ser outra coisa, mesmo que tal "coisa" não combinasse com escorpião. Por que Kardia estaria tão constrangido?

Perguntar aquilo a ele seria o mesmo que pedir por um soco na boca, já que o gênio difícil do loiro não admitira estar acuado ou algo do tipo. Coube a Dégel manter-se abraçado junto dele em silêncio.

E então, o abraço se desfez e novamente os olhares se encontraram.

Kardia parecia abatido, receoso e constrangido, como previu Dégel.

Dégel parecia alarmado, já que, por mais que tentasse manter o semblante calmo, seu olhar lhe entregava e Kardia o conhecia bem demais para não notar.

O silêncio reinou por alguns minutos...

_- Dégel..._

_- Sim, Kardia?_

_- Eu sei que não me ama mais... _– o controle que precisou manter para verbalizar aquilo sem aparentar sofrimento fora algo homérico. – _mas..._

_- Kardia..._ – precisou interrompê-lo, ouvir aquela voz ligeiramente abalada dizer tais palavras, as quais ele mesmo havia dito há um mês, fora como um golpe em si. Nem ele próprio havia compreendido de onde tirou tamanha frieza para dizer tais coisas ao escorpião. Com outro alguém seria fácil, mas não com ele, não com Kardia.

_- Não, não me interrompe agora. Eu tô com dificuldade pra dizer isso até o fim, então espera ai de boca calada enquanto eu tento continuar, tá?_ – rebateu de imediato, antes que se perdesse e parecesse mais patético do que já estava sendo. Ao mesmo para si.

Dégel assentiu de imediato, tornando a mirá-lo. Desta vez, seu olhar deixava transparecer curiosidade.

_- Olha, eu sei que você não me ama mais, como disse antes de partir.._. – tomou fôlego –_ Eu sei que eu fui um completo filho da puta com você. Você sabe do meu gênio, sabe como eu sou...Eu passei esse mês todo me fodendo e isso não tem nada haver com punheta. Eu não aceitava ter perdido o seu amor, Dégel. Eu me senti o cara mais idiota do mundo! Fiz coisas dignas de uma criança patética pra chamar a sua atenção depois da cagada que te fiz quando você disse que me amava. Até que passei do limite depois de beber demais e acabei ofendendo o velhaco. _– arregalou os olhos após dizer aquilo, tornando o tom de voz mais apressado – _Eu pedi desculpas pra ele, viu? Pergunta lá pro velho se eu não fui me desculpar que ele vai confirmar!_

Conforme Kardia ia dizendo aquilo tudo, atrapalhando-se nas próprias palavras, Dégel o mirava ternamente, levando as mãos até as dele. Se a situação não fosse tensa, seria cômica.

_- Ah Dégel, eu não vou conseguir terminar se você ficar me pegando assim_. – resmungou, apertando as mãos do aquariano num gesto carinhoso. – _Bom, vou direto ao ponto. Odeio rodeios e sou péssimo em discursos, e você sabe!_ – novamente precisou de fôlego. Estava tenso, irrequieto. – _Eu quero uma chance...Eu quero fazer dar certo entre a gente, e mesmo que você não me ame mais, eu vou lutar ao máximo pra conseguir resgatar tudo o que eu fiz de errado com você e quem sabe, ter o seu amor novamente... _– o final da última sentença fora dito um tanto baixo, temeroso.

_- Já terminou o que tinha pra falar? _– indagou aquário, após alguns segundos.

_- Olha, eu acho que sim. _– olhou sem-jeito para os lados, abaixando um pouco o rosto.

_-..._

.

**N/A:**

Obs: somente um esclarecimento: Dégel, no anime e mangá, possui cabelos verdes meio claros, tipo um Isaak. Eu, não gosto, por isso na maioria das minhas fanfics, adoto a cor ruiva por achar mais bonita nele! Até nas páginas do mangá que eu teimo em colorir, deixo ele ruivo u_u *implicância* e o Kardia loiro, apesar de eu gostar até dele de cabelos azuis x) rs frescura, eu sei, mas fazer oque se eu gosto?

Outra coisa! Deixei de lado o lance da doença do Kardia nessa fanfic. Odeio inferioriza-lo – sem querer - por conta da enfermidade que carrega, sem contar que não teria como separá-los muito tempo, já que o Kardia é dependente do Dégel pra resfriar o coração. Me dá mais liberdade tê-lo saudável em mãos x)

.

**Respostas dos Reviews:**

.

**Aiacos-Sama**: Tá desculpado o atraso, Garudão u_u AHUIHAIUH

Sim, houve uma reviravolta na sua ausência! Vejamos o que ocorre agora XD

Beijão pra ti s2

.

**Suellen-San**: Claro que você pode me chamar de Pan, Suh! Eu já te chamo de Suh sem permissão há algum tempo AHUIAHUHA

Sim, ele está absoluta e pateticamente apaixonado! Ele é humano, ele ia acabar vendo isso uma hora, não é? Hahaha

Melhor que novela das oito! AHUIHAUHAHUHA. Espero que se deleite com o Kardia com o ferrão encolhido nesse capítulo XD

Beijão querida!

.

**Mila Angelica**: Tudo bem sim, Mila! E com você?^^ Hahaha vejamos se esse capítulo tbm te agrada *-*

Beijoss pra você e obrigada pelo comentário *-*

.

**AnaPanter**: Corrida Olimpica com prova na modalidade - ferrão baixo entre as patas - HAHAHAHA

Kardia tá tentando, ao modo dele, correr atrás do prejuízo! Vejamos no que dá! *-*

Beijão Ana! Vlw *-*

.

;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas pertence ao Kururu e também a Dona Shiori (que por acaso anda fazendo somente cagadas nos últimos capítulos de sua obra -_- *desabafo*)

**Aviso: **Conteúdo yaoi, obviamente!

.

**N/A**: Desculpa a demora!

Ressaca friends me deixou tão empolgada que

acabei atrasando a fic :x

Beijão! Boa leitura!

/

**Capítulo X**

- _Você me magoou muito, Kardia, e eu não quero fingir que não me decepcionei com você e te dar uma chance de imediato. Antes de tentar dar certo, gostaria de expor algumas coisas que pra mim são importantes._

Ainda de mãos dadas, Dégel conduziu o amigo até a beirada de sua cama, já que estavam em seu quarto, sentando-se junto dele no colchão macio.

O olhar de Kardia em si remetia medo, algo cujo aquariano jamais havia vislumbrado em si. Era impressionante o como o escorpiniano parecia ter mudado naquele período de afastamento.

- _Sabe, Kardia, eu sei que quem topou esse tipo de relacionamento por diversão pura fui eu. Eu não previa me apaixonar por você, assim como não imaginava que você seria tão frio comigo. Acima de qualquer outra coisa, somos amigos. Desde pequenos nós dois éramos muito unidos, cúmplices. Meu primeiro beijo foi dado por você..._

- _Assim como a primeira foda... _– revirou os olhos, deitando o corpo no colchão. Não gostava muito de ouvir sermões, mas aquele estava sendo divertido. Sorriu ao perceber o rosto do amigo corar.

Um tanto constrangido pela interrupção de Kardia, o aquariano levou as mãos até o rosto, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes, até focar-se novamente no que tinha a dizer.

Kardia se alarmou com o gesto do amigo, pensando seriamente se não havia sido idiota por tê-lo interrompido daquela forma, mas, pra sua sorte, Dégel voltou a sorrir.

-_ Sim, minha primeira vez foi com você também... Vê, como temos cumplicidade? Eu me magoei demais quando você me largou daquela forma, após eu confessar que te amava. Eu me senti muito mal, e questionei o que significaram todos aqueles anos de amizade, se quando eu digo algo de suma importância pro meu melhor amigo, tenho como resposta sua estupidez?- _pausou por alguns instantes, encarando o loiro com certo pesar.

Em resposta, Kardia encolheu os ombros, acomodando-se no travesseiro que havia encaixado atrás da cabeça. Permaneceria calado, já que era a vez do aquariano falar.

-_ Eu te vi com uma amazona certa noite... e não havia sido a primeira vez...-_ suspirou, desviando o olhar para um ponto fixo qualquer. – _Sei que nunca tivemos um compromisso, e que qualquer um de nós podia deitar-se com quem bem entendesse, mas aquilo doeu em mim. Sempre que te via com outro alguém, era como sentir uma apunhalada funda no peito. Sofri muito tempo calado e acabei chegando ao meu limite. Então, ainda magoado, buscando entender que você não era meu e que meu amor não te interessava, fui obrigado a presenciar aquele seu show na festa de Dionísio, acusando Sage-Sama de me usar para fazer sexo._ – Precisou fechar os olhos, meneando o rosto, como se buscasse eliminar aquela cena de sua mente. - _Você não só me acusou de ser um objeto sexual, como questionou a posição do nosso Grande Mestre. Dois acertos com um só tiro. Aquilo doeu demais, Kardia._

Como uma criança que recebia bronca, o escorpião olhava pro canto, abaixando o rosto conforme ouvia as palavras do ruivo, tendo plena ciência de que era merecedor daquele discurso.

- _Pensei muito nesse um mês fora, e vi o quanto fui tolo por temer que você me trocasse por outro alguém, sendo que nunca fui seu de fato e nem você meu. Sofri calado por algo que não valia a pena. E agora que voltei, te vejo na minha casa, vindo me receber de uma forma diferente. Então eu questiono, Kardia, se isso tudo que você disse é de verdade. Se não estou me sujeitando novamente aos seus jogos. Eu sou fraco, você é meu ponto fraco e eu não estou mais afim de ter esse ponto explorado. Dói muito, me magoa demais. –_ desabafou, finalizando seu discurso. Agora era a vez de ouvir sua resposta.

Um tanto desajeitado, o escorpião puxou aquário pelos braços, fazendo-o deitar-se por cima de si. O abraçou novamente, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto antes de replicá-lo em voz baixa, com os lábios próximos do ouvido do mesmo.

- _Me perdoa, Dégel, por tudo de ruim que te fiz. Eu prometo que vou me esforçar pra mudar..._

Dégel sentia-se incomodado com aquilo. De certa forma, o loiro não lhe inspirava muita confiança nas palavras. Não naquele momento. Era como se aquele clima romanesco fosse durar apenas até ambos saírem daquele cômodo. Mas, apesar da insegurança, Dégel não podia negar o quanto gostava do grego.

Se o negasse, estaria sujeito ao sofrimento do afastamento que sua decisão acarretaria. Se o aceitasse, correria o risco de sofrer novamente a dor da desilusão. De uma forma ou de outra, o francês possivelmente sofreria.

Ao passo que Dégel demorava-se em sua resposta, Kardia se sentia ligeiramente ressabiado. Não queria acreditar que todo seu esforço tinha dado errado. Mordeu o lábio em sinal de hesitação, num gesto quase automático. O ruivo estava quieto demais e aquilo não lhe inspirava muita segurança.

- _Dégel? Você me dá uma chance?_ – sua voz saiu baixa em tom atribulado.

- _Se me prometer que eu não vou me arrepender..._

_- Você vai se arrepender somente se me negar _– um sorriso malicioso moldava os lábios do loiro.

- _Se é assim, eu aceito._ – sussurrou em resposta, cobrindo os lábios do escorpiniano com os seus.

Se for para dar certo, que assim seja.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Bom, espero que tenham gostado do rumo que decidi tomar. Podia ter feito o Dégel fazer o maior drama, virar a cara, mas convenhamos, esse não seria o mesmo Dégel que conhecemos rs

Beijo!

.

**Respostas dos Reviews:**

.

**Mr. Escarnio**: Amor, você aqui again?o_o Desde quando vc entende de Kardia pra palpitar, amor?uu' hunf HAUIHAUIAHU. Nesse capítulo as coisas não são 'mecânicas'...acho o_o' rs TE AMO!s2

.

**Suellen-san**: Suh! Eis ai a resposta da sua questão! Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo, querida! *-*

Beijão, e desculpa a demora em postar esse novo .

.

**AnaPanter:** Anaa! Verdade, eu assino embaixo do que você disse! As pessoas só aprendem da pior maneira, e mesmo o Dégel sendo alguém bem submisso, conseguiu se impor diante do Kardia e fazê-lo, de alguma maneira, 'acordar'. Mas será que não tem mais um terceiro alguém que ajudou nessa mudança?:3 hehehe

Beijão querida! *-* desculpa a demorinha ._.'

.

: Oie Mila *-*! Pois é, há esperança sim, nós bem conhecemos o Dégel! Ele é bem mais maleável que um Camus da vida, por exemplo, mas ele tava tonto demais, fiz ele acordar e expor os pontos que sentia incomodar (: hehehe

Beijão Mila! *-* desculpa a demora ._.'

.

**Aiacos-Sama**: Pois é, ficou meio surpreendente, mas convenhamos, Garudão, ele expos o ponto de vista dele da forma dele, o que ficou totalmente a cara dele HAUIHAIUAUAH Ele só sentiu a água bater no ferrão [?] rs

Beijão Aiá s2 obrigada pelo review

:P


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas pertence ao Kururu e também a Dona Shiori (que por acaso anda fazendo somente cagadas nos últimos capítulos de sua obra -_- *desabafo*)

**Aviso: **Conteúdo yaoi, obviamente! **LEMON**

**Aviso 2:** Mr. Escarnio, não leia esse capítulo rs **te amo**!

**Aviso 3:** Participação especial do meu querido mano Ahimsa | Eloy!(: Muito obrigada por ajudar novamente!

.

**N/A:** Desculpa a demora novamente ! :x

Beijão! Boa leitura!

/

**Capítulo XI**

.

Dégel sentia os olhos lacrimejarem enquanto era submetido àquela doce tortura.

O contato dos lábios quentes do amante contra sua pele o fazia delirar. Kardia era mestre em torturas, e sabia bem disso. Sentia um prazer absurdo em percorrer o corpo do aquariano usando o ferrão rubro de escorpião, sem, no entanto, machuca-lo. A graça dava-se somente pela dominação.

E, após estar totalmente excitado, o grego jogou-se ao lado do francês, sentando-se na cama. Sem pudor algum, levou as mãos grandes até os cabelos rubros e lisos do outro, o puxando de encontro com seu corpo. Deu-lhe um beijo faminto nos lábios, antes de guia-lo até seu membro rijo.

Sem demora, o aquariano tomou a glande em seus lábios, passando a sugar toda a extensão do membro do loiro, tirando gemidos relutantes do mesmo. Kardia não gostava de mostrar-se dominado, por mais que Dégel o tirasse do sério com seus lábios e mãos. O francês era habilidoso, Kardia admitia, mas não entregaria o jogo dessa forma.

Dégel se deleitava no baixo ventre do parceiro, demorando-se em meio às sugadas e lambidas. Há tempos não tinham intimidades, e aquilo lhe fazia falta. Estava masturbando o escorpiniano há algum tempo com uma das mãos, quando sentiu o corpo ser puxado para cima. Entendendo o pedido mudo de Kardia, o ruivo acomodou-se em cima dele, encaixando-se no membro rijo que segurava, mesmo sem preparo algum. Sentiu uma dor latejante, mas já estava acostumado com aquilo. Sabia que logo a dor daria lugar a um prazer gigantesco, portanto, não se incomodava mais.

Estando em cima do corpo másculo e dourado do grego, Dégel mordia os lábios, sentindo-se invadido pelo membro do amante. Fechou os olhos com certa força, acostumando-se com aquilo. Notou então, as mãos de Kardia agarrarem seus quadris, obrigando-o a se mover. Pouco a pouco, foi sentindo a dor ser esvair, dando espaço para uma onda de prazer eloquente. Gemia deliberadamente, sentindo as pernas estremecerem.

Kardia, por sua vez, deliciava-se em admirar a face corada do amante, embebido em prazer absoluto. Não resistiu em erguer um dos braços, levando a mão até o rosto do ruivo. Acarinhou a face quente usando a ponta dos dedos. No indicador, o ferrão escarlate despontava, brilhando perigosamente ao deixar um corte fino na bochecha direita de Dégel, antes de desaparecer instantaneamente. Já com a unha rubra recolhida, o escorpião introduziu o mesmo dígito por entre os lábios macios de Dégel, obrigando-o a suga-lo, contendo assim seus gemidos.

Algum tempo depois, ambos os cavaleiros encontravam-se mergulhados em sono profundo. As madeixas ruivas misturadas com os cachos loiros, enquanto os corpos mantinham-se abraçados, ressonantes.

.

.

Na manhã seguinte, aquário e escorpião desceram juntos as escadas das doze casas, dirigindo-se até o coliseu. Estranhamente, não trocavam nenhuma palavra. Estavam pensativos, ou melhor dizendo, Dégel estava mergulhado em pensamentos enquanto Kardia o observava sem ousar chamar a atenção do amante. Queria saber o que tanto ele pensava, mas era melhor não se intrometer, já que haviam se acertado há pouco tempo. Todo cuidado era pouco, e Kardia conhecia bem o ruivo.

Ao chegarem ao ambiente de treinamento, Dégel dirigiu-se até as arquibancadas, sentando-se em um dos vários degraus largos. Observava o amante correr em direção do grupo de cavaleiro pelo qual tinha mais amizade. Notou os olhares de Manigold e Régulos em si, mas preferiu fingir que não os havia notado. Não queria ater-se àquele tipo de coisa, deixando-se levar por pensamentos ruins. Kardia não havia dito nada demais sobre si, certo?

_- Teve uma boa viagem, Dégel?_

Fora inevitável sobressaltar ao ouvir a voz calma de Asmita tão próxima de si. Quando foi que o virginiano havia chego tão perto de si?

-_ Asmita! Não havia percebido sua presença_... – justificou o susto que havia levado, tornando a se acomodar no degrau.

- _Imagino que a presença de um certo cavaleiro aqui presente tire sua atenção dos demais._ – replicou com um sorriso, acomodando-se ao lado do aquariano.

_- Que exagero... _– sentiu o rosto corar levemente, e buscou disfarçar ao máximo sua falta de jeito. – _Fiz uma boa viagem sim, obrigado._

_- Acertou-se com o Escorpião?_

Era impressionante o como Asmita era inconveniente quando desejava. Dégel sentiu-se ainda mais constrangido com aquele tipo de questão. Não devia satisfação de sua vida pessoal, mas não queria ser grosso com o amigo. Ele o havia ajudado de certa forma.

_- Sim... está tudo certo entre nós..._

-_ Não é oque parece pela forma com que respondeu. _– o virginiano respondeu taxativo, levando a mão até o próprio rosto. Apalpou o queixo, adotando uma postura pensativa – _Não confia nele, não é?_

_- Asmita, me desculpe, mas não acho que devamos falar de Kardia... _– o tom usado para responde-lo delatava seu total desconforto com aquela conversa.

_- Não sei se Kardia lhe contou, mas veio recorrer a mim em sua ausência, Dégel..._

_- O que? Por que?_ – Repentinamente, conversar sobre Kardia passara a ser, de invasivo para curioso.

_-"O quê? Por quê?"_ – o imitou, novamente em um tom arrogante, ainda sério. - _Kardia não lhe contou que veio conversar comigo, não é? Tão previsível._ - respondeu a si próprio, erguendo a cabeça e mantendo o silêncio no ar.

_- Não... _- respondeu em voz baixa, tornando a lançar olhares ao centro do coliseu. Jamais imaginou que Kardia fosse recorrer ao indiano, aquilo era surreal. - _O que ele queria conversar com você?_

_- Não consegue fazer idéia, Dégel? _- sorriu novamente, deixando transparecer um pouco de seu veneno. - _Você é tão inocente que chega a ser adorável._

- _Por mais óbvio que possa ser o assunto que foi debatido, ainda tenho minhas dúvidas. Kardia não gosta de expor o que mantém comigo para ninguém. _- Respondeu amuado. Não havia gostado de ser taxado de inocente, mas não conseguia mesmo acreditar que o amante havia pedido 'ajuda' pra alguém, especialmente Asmita.

- _Ingenuidade é sua marca, Dégel._ - respondeu, pensativo. - _É tão notório que o relacionamento sexual que vocês têm é conhecido pelo Santuário inteiro. Agora, Kárdia de Escorpião procurou-me pedindo conselhos. Nada mais, nada menos. _- acariciou os longos cabelos loiros com a fisionomia séria. - _Sua ingenuidade é tão adorável, Dégel._

Sentindo-se visivelmente incomodado, o aquariano levantou-se subitamente. Não era possível que o escorpião estivesse, realmente, fazendo aquele tipo de particularidade ser exposta daquela forma. Acreditava piamente que Kardia escondia até o fim o possível relacionamento que mantinham e agora fora afrontado pelas palavras do virginiano. Possivelmente, o loiro mentira. Não acreditava que o amante tivesse feito tal absurdo usando seu nome.

- _Não ganha nada jogando seus blefes em meio a uma conversa, Asmita, ao menos não comigo. Não sou tão 'ingênuo' assim._ - Ralhou, delatando por seu tom certa raiva. - _Não vou cair nos seus jogos._

A irônia a qual transparecia no rosto de Asmita era insuportável.

_- Quer que eu prove? Quer que eu pegue minhas lembranças e lance em sua mente de adolescente apaixonado, Aquário? _- repetiu, levantando-se. - _Vocês parecem duas crianças, descobrindo seus pontos de prazer, nada mais que isso. Kárdia não te ama. Nunca vai amar, nunca, Dégel_ - sorriu, conformado. - _A única coisa que resta pra vocês dois, assim como pra mim e pros outros, é a morte digna num campo de batalha. Viver romances... é coisa de conto de fadas de uma criança que não sabe nada da vida. No fundo, isso que você é, meu amigo. Apenas uma criança desiludida, sendo manipulada nos jogos de um Escorpião. - _sorriu novamente.

Definitivamente, o aquariano não estava preparado para tal agressão verbal. Não imaginava que justo Asmita de Virgem fosse atacá-lo daquela forma.

- _Basta Asmita de Virgem! Não ouse dirigir a palavra pra mim! Não lhe diz respeito o que faço ou deixo de fazer! Cumpro minha função como cavaleiro, como deve ser, nunca falhei com Athena! _- Era incrível o como o virginiano conseguia atingir a ferida do aquariano, deixando-o vulnerável. Era inteligente, dito como o mais sábio do santuário, mas seu emocional instável o fazia ficar a mercê quando posto em prova. Ouvia as palavras ferinas de Asmita e tentava, mesmo que inutilmente, apagá-las de si. Kardia o _amava_, não?

- _Você falha com nossa Deusa no momento que muda suas prioridades. Uma coisa eu sei, Kardia, na sua mente de garoto, está em primeiro lugar e não ela ela_. - respirou fundo - _Você falha com Sage no momento que o decepciona com um relacionamento sórdido como esse. Você falha com Athena, no exato instante, que coloca o Escorpião como bem mais importante de sua vida._ - balançou a cabeça negativamente - _Você é uma vergonha como Cavaleiro de Ouro, não tem controle algum... Não passa de um adolescente, preso à falsas lembranças que servem apenas para confortar e acalentar teu coraçãozinho. De tão delicado, ingenuo e inocente, você é adorável, Dégel._ - proferia raivoso e deixava que seu sarcasmo saísse. - _Mas, uma coisa é fato. Kardia, definitivamente, é bem dotado_. - sorriu asquerosamente pro Aquariano.

Vendo-se sem chão, o ruivo saiu daquele ambiente com passadas rápidas. Não queria chamar atenção de quem por lá estivesse, mas não podia suportar aquele diálogo ferino ao qual Asmita usava para confrontá-lo. Antes que caísse na besteira de erguer o punho contra o virginiano, preferiu ser prudente e deixá-lo sozinho nas arquibancadas.  
O ódio e a mágoa preenchiam seu peito, chegando a sufocá-lo de certa forma. Queria acreditar que Kardia havia mudado e que o amava, mas Asmita havia estragado tudo. Athena, sua amada e querida Athena. Tinha certeza que a tinha em um patamar mais elevado que o qualquer outro, ou pelo menos _queria_ acreditar nisso. Estava confuso, atordoado, sentindo-se terrivelmente mal. Com sorte, sairia do coliseu sem ser notado, mas sabia que desejar isso era pedir demais.

Conforme Dégel movera-se para sair, Virgem o segurou pelo ombro. Ainda tinha algo para dizer.

- _O Manigold sabe do que estou falando._ - disse claramente, chamando a atenção do Aquariano. -_ Tenho dó do Régulus se aquele brutamontes pegá-lo. O pobre ainda não perdeu a cabaça._

- _BASTA VIRGEM!_ - Replicou em tom descontrolado e alto, erguendo o punho contra o loiro - _Cale-se, não me obrigue a desferir um soco em você!_

Asmita apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, levantando o rosto como quem o desafiava.

- _Ouse_. - falou taxativo, imponente, extremamente atrevido e cheio de si, e ao mesmo tempo, com calma e controle. Tinha um domínio sobre as emoções que o Aquariano desconhecia.

- _Não vale a pena... _- sibilou, abaixando o punho.

Dégel tornou a caminhar, dando as costas para o loiro. Sentia vontade de chorar, mas não podia fazê-lo ali. Notou que Sísifo e Hasgard pareciam acompanhar a discussão, o que o deixou ainda mais atordoado. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto, apressando-se em descer os degraus.

- _Acho bom mesmo! Sua honra de Cavaleiro de Ouro acabou de ser jogada no lixo, deixando-se humilhar por alguém superior a você_. – Finalizou o Indiano em alto e bom tom.

Aquele pesadelo não parecia ter fim. Dégel não sabia se odiava o indiano ou se acreditava nele. Estava confuso a respeito de Kardia e de sua mudança repentina, e ouvir o que havia ouvido do próprio Asmita o fez estremecer. E, enquanto não vencia o espaço entre a saída do Coliseu e os degraus, o aquariano virou o rosto, lançando um olhar colérico para o loiro. Um olhar que definitivamente não combinava consigo. Ia revidar sua última sentença, já estava quase fora de si quando as mãos do sagitariano alcançaram seus ombros, os apertando. Sobressaltado, o aquariano encarou Sísifo, abaixando o rosto seguidamente.

- _Vou embora daqui._ - sussurrou, desvencilhando-se do amigo.

Tornou a seguir seu rumo, já quase em desespero. Há essas alturas, todos os cavaleiros dourados que ali treinavam, tinham suas atenções voltadas ao 'espetáculo' protagonizado por Asmita e Dégel, inclusive Kardia, que fora depressa até o local onde ocorria o alvoroço, seguindo o aquariano como uma sombra.

.

**N/A**: É, a coisa tava boa demais pra ser verdade, não?

.

**Respostas dos Reviews**:

.

**Mr Escarnio**: Amor, não sei por que fica lendo yaoi se não gosta e_é tonto!

.

**Suellen-San**: Hahaha, o maior defeito do Dégel é ser emocionalmente instável, Suh! Ele cedeu por receio de caso não o fizesse, acabasse se arrependendo, sem contar que ele ama muito o Rabo torto rsrs Só que mesmo dando uma segunda chance, note que ele não ficou de tudo confortável com a situação (:

Não exagerou não hahahaha! Ciúme é legal! Mas veja como a situação mudou agora nesse capítulo :x rsrs

Espero que te agrade, querida!

Beijão pra você!

.

**AnaPanter**: Ahh, cedo demais pra coisa dar certo, não? Tinha que ter um venenozinho no meio da história pra dar emoção, né? Hahahaha

Acho que a terceira pessoa já foi apresentada rsrs

Beijão Ana!

.

**Mila Angelica**: Pois é, o Kardia de fato não mentiu, mas como nem tudo é um mar de rosas, eis que alguém atrapalhou as coisas! Espero que esteja a agradando *-*

Beijão, Mila!

.

:P


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas pertence ao Kururu e também a Dona Shiori (que por acaso anda fazendo somente cagadas nos últimos capítulos de sua obra -_- *desabafo*)

**Aviso:** Conteúdo yaoi, obviamente!

.

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo (dessa vez curtinho) pra vocês s2

Boa leitura!

/

**Capítulos XII**

.

- _Dégel, espera_! – pediu ao adentrarem o corredor do templo de aquário, seguindo seu morador.

-_ Esperar pra quê, Kardia? Por que me seguiu? Não temos nada para tratar_! – inquiriu em tom agressivo, virando-se afim de fitar o escorpiniano. Seus olhos deixavam transparecer todo ódio que sentia.

Escorpião sentiu-se imponente – pela primeira vez – diante do amigo. Não o conhecia, não daquela forma. Aquele Dégel a sua frente era um completo desconhecido para si.

-_ Eu queria saber o que houve contigo, Dégel... _– replicou sincero, um tanto perdido devido a toda aquela confusão repentina. Eram muitas informações para serem assimiladas daquela forma.

Em resposta, aquário lhe dirigiu um sorriso de escarnio, desferindo um soco forte contra a parede da sala em que estavam, rachando o mármore que a revestia.

_- Você acha que eu sou otário ou o que, Kardia de Escorpião? Acha que eu não ficaria sabendo de suas conversas? Você me traiu! Traiu a minha confiança ao expor o que temos de forma jocosa, obscena! Asmita de Virgem falou tudo o que eu precisava saber pra compreender quem é você, seu idiota, sem escrúpulo algum! _– Jogava tudo, sem conseguir frear as palavras. Não raciocinaria, apenas exporia tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta da forma que bem entendesse.

-_ ... O que o Asmita te disse, Dégel?_ – precisou de uma pausa inicial para conseguir manter o tom sereno para verbalizar sua questão.

-_ Para quê você vai me fazer dizer tudo o que bem sabe? Pensa que eu aquele mesmo otário que dormia contigo há anos atrás? Pensa que eu vou continuar sendo seu brinquedo?_ – Dégel não conseguia controlar seu tom de voz. Estava descontrolado.

-_ Dégel... _– tentou começar, falando incrivelmente baixo – _por que exatamente, estamos nos desentendendo?_

_- COMO É? Como você tem a coragem de fazer-se de desentendido diante dessa situação? Você já foi desmascarado, Kardia, não perde o teu tempo tentando fazer joguinhos. Não vão mais funcionar, eu CANSEI!_

_- O que foi que Asmita de Virgem lhe disse, Dégel?_ – o tom do escorpião soava mais sério. Não aguentaria por muito tempo aquele ataque repentino do companheiro.

- _Asmita disse-me tudo, Kardia, ele me mostrou o quanto eu sou ignorante, ou como ele mesmo diz "ingênuo", ele me jogou na cara tudo o que você fazia sem que eu soubesse! Você me expos, mesmo sabendo o quanto eu imploro por privacidade! Me fez cair na boca do povo de forma jocosa, é isso que você quer de mim? É pra isso que você veio ontem fazer aquele seu discurso? Pra no dia seguinte ir correndo contar pros teus amigos a forma com que me comeu na noite passada?_ – A altura de sua voz estava extremamente descontrolada. Mesmo assim, o aquariano não parecia se importar. E de fato, não se importava.

- _Asmita de Virgem te disse isso?_ – perguntou em tom controlado, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não oscilar seu tom de voz.

-_ O que você acha?_ – indagou em tom ácido, vestindo os lábios com um sorriso irônico.

Kardia não parecia compreender aquilo tudo. Estava confuso. Tão confuso que não conseguia sequer contra argumentar com oque o amante lhe desferia na face.

- _O que está pensando? Em quantas vezes já me usou?- _aquele sorriso irritante ainda permanecia moldado nos lábios finos de Dégel. Mais um pouco e o escorpião perderia seu juízo.

- _Dégel, Asmita por acaso te deu alguma evidencia concreta para que você tomasse como verdade suas palavras dessa forma? _– Novamente, fazendo uso do autocontrole, o escorpiniano inquiriu.

_- Deu provas o suficiente._

_- Você confia em mim? _– rebateu.

_- Você acha que é digno de confiança?_

_- Você confia em mim, Dégel de Aquário?_ – disse novamente, usando um tom pesado de voz.

- ...

_- Era tudo oque eu precisava saber. Adeus!_ – acenou ao dar as costas para o morador do décimo primeiro templo, desaparecendo pela porta que havia entrado, deixando Dégel totalmente espatifado ao chão.

.

**N/A:** Vixe _'

.

**Respostas dos reviews:**

.

**Mr Escarnio :** Homem obediente é tudo *-*~ s2

.

**Suellen-San:** HAUIHAUAUAHA Poxa, finalmente alguém que comentou sobre o capítulo em si. Botei um Lemon nele e o pessoal parece que só enxergou o Asmarmita!Rs

Talvez você seja como eu, nasceu aquariana mas no fundo pertence a outra constelação regente. Tipo eu, que sou geminiana, mas pareço mais uma aquariana [?] Rsrs

Pois é, a coisa agora tá feia :x

Feliz Ano Novo pra ti tbm, moça! *-*

Beijão!

.

**AnaPanter:** Conseguiu pegar o queixo? HAUIHIAUHHA Asmita é sim o terceiro elemento, mas não de uma forma positiva ou prazerosa, como pode notar rs

Dégel já estava ressabiado com essa mudança repentina do Kardia, o que colaborou pra ele aceitar a versão do Asmita dos fatos. Resta saber quem é

que está mentindo rs

Feliz Ano Novo tbm!

Beijão querida *-*

.

**Mila Angelica : **Tá desculpada! O Kardia fala bem mais!XD HHAUIHAUHUHAHAU O Dégel sofre porque quer, Mila! Ele precisa aprender a ser menos otário poxa! Rs

Mas vamos ver no que dá, não é mesmo? Fica brava não /chora _ HAUIHUIAHHAUHUA

Espero que curta esse capítulo XD

Beijão Mila, Feliz Ano Novo!

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas pertence ao Kururu e também a Dona Shiori (que por acaso anda fazendo somente cagadas nos últimos capítulos de sua obra -_- *desabafo*)

**Aviso**: Conteúdo yaoi, obviamente!

.

**N/A:** Peço 1000 perdões pelo enorme atraso! Estava correndo atrás

de coisas da facu e acabei deixando vocês na mão, desculpa mesmo!

Joguei no ar _Congruentes até Demais _(que já estava pronta) enquanto me

Acertava, e cá estou!

Boa leitura!

Beijão

/

**Capítulo XIII**

**.**

A chuva caía sem parar naquela tarde de domingo, lavando o solo grego em demasia. As gotas pesadas colidiam contra o vidro da biblioteca, tirando a atenção de quem estava em seu interior, chegando até mesmo a causar certa irritação. Irritação, a qual fora descontada em um livro qualquer, resultando em um soco aborrecido contra sua capa dura.

Não muito longe dali, a chuva testemunhava a expressão vazia estampada na face morena do Escorpião. Estava inerte há uma semana. Ainda comparecia aos treinos, já que sua obrigação não podia ser ignorada. Ele se esforçava, de verdade, para não parecer tão descompensado. Não a briga, mas o motivo pelo qual ela fora gerada, as palavras do outro lhe agrediam a mente, cada vez que ele o via. Teve ganas de ataca-lo, mas por sorte, Manigold e Régulos o seguraram. Ele, Dégel, realmente não o amava mais. Quem ama confia, quem ama fica junto, supera. E Dégel não havia movido uma pedra sequer para reverter àquela situação. Talvez ele estivesse confortável. Talvez, e somente talvez, ele estivesse tão bem quanto aparentava. Sua indiferença e frieza machucavam, mas também o instigavam a querê-lo cada vez mais. Seu mais novo fruto proibido era tentador.

Sempre que ele chegava à arena de treinamento, era percebido por todos. A mudança severa era motivo de comentários dos mais variados, e ele parecia não ligar para isso. Descia até o campo de treinamento, fazia sua parte e retornava para seu templo. Dificilmente trocava algumas palavras com Sísifo, Hasgard e até El Cid. Limitava-se às suas funções, deixando Sage um tanto quanto atribulado. Não era justo vê-lo assim, tão frio, tão desumano. Justo ele, justo Dégel. Ele era um cavaleiro, tinha o direito de manter-se como assim quisesse desde que estivesse executando suas respectivas funções. Entretanto, Dégel ainda era humano, assim como o Grande Mestre. Sage não gostava de ver o estimado cavaleiro agindo daquela forma, e de alguma maneira, queria intervir positivamente, auxiliando com sua sabedoria de velho homem, se este fosse o caso. Bastou apenas o encerrar da leitura daquela noite, para que o lemuriano começasse a conversar com o francês. Não como Mestre, e sim como amigo, como pai.

- _Já que encerramos por hoje, eu já posso me retirar?_ – perguntou educadamente, guardando as últimas anotações dentro de uma pasta de couro escuro.

- _Eu sei que é tarde, já passamos das quatro horas, e eu acho justo que você não compareça no treinamento amanhã. Já fez sua parte por hoje, Dégel._

- _Agradeço, Sage-Sama, mas devo declinar a oferta. Não tenho dormido muito mesmo ultimamente. Não fará diferença._

- _Eu insisto_. – disse o lemuriano, aproximando-se do ruivo. Pousou uma das mãos no ombro do jovem, fazendo com que o mesmo lhe dirigisse o olhar. – _Ademais, tem um assunto que desejo tratar com você._

O aquariano, de fato, não parecia com a menor vontade de ter quaisquer diálogos naquela noite, mas não poderia simplesmente dizer ao próprio Mestre que não queria conversar. Sage parecia enxergar sua alma e isso o incomodava por demais.

oOo

- _Cara, se você mancar comigo hoje, eu vou ficar muito irado_! – Urrava o já irritado Manigold, apontando o indicador em riste para o amigo. – _Eu já desmarquei semana passada com os caras. Estão nos zoando de frangos por não termos aparecido, e agora, você me diz que não vai comigo até o Empório por causa dessa tua viadagem escrota? Culpa daquele imbecil daquele aquariano._

_- Mani, segura a tua onda, cara. Isso não tem nada haver com o Dégel. Eu quero pensar, cara, eu não tô afim de me enfiar no Empório essa noite, beleza? Leve o Régulos, o Hasgard, ou o Dohko._

O escorpiano, de fato, não estava com vontade de encarar mais pessoas. Estava tenso, sem vontade de relaxar. Precisava tirar a limpo o que Asmita havia dito sobre si para Dégel, entretanto, não sentia a menor vontade de descer até a casa do loiro para enfrenta-lo. A troco de quê iria comprar briga com o indiano, sendo que Dégel provara ser pior que ele ao deixar-se levar por suas palavras ferinas? Como alguém vai construir bases sólidas em um relacionamento, se uma das partes não confia na outra? Impossível. Talvez não fosse pra ser. Talvez o certo fosse apenas dedicar-se ao seu posto no santuário. Falar é fácil, muito fácil...

Cansado de insistir por uma causa sem nexo, o cavaleiro de câncer deu meia volta, ralhando palavrões em italiano enquanto retirava-se do templo de escorpião. Já havia traçado seu rumo, e se faria ouvir, ah se faria.

oOo

Eram exatamente cinco horas da manhã quando Dégel sentiu um cosmo raivoso adentrar seu templo. O francês sorvia uma caneca de chá enquanto lia uma obra romanesca. Decidiu interceptar quem invadia seu templo àquelas horas, já munido do mau humor peculiar que havia acumulado em si, desde que começou a sofrer de insônia.

- _Quem está ai?_ – indagou impaciente –_ Mostre-se de uma vez por todas._

-_ Visita, meu amigo, visita _– a voz carregada de sarcasmo parecia soar da escuridão da passagem do templo de aquário.

Tão rápido quanto suas palavras, e tão depressa quanto sua penumbra fora anunciada pelas pontas aguçadas da cabeleira de câncer. Manigold disparou com um salto célere sobre a figura de Dégel, desferindo um soco que pegou o aquariano desprevenido pela voz familiar de segundos atrás. O impacto foi forte o suficiente para joga-lo longe, mas antes mesmo que ele caísse, o canceriano levou sua mão direita de encontro ao pescoço fino do francês, segurando-o. Tão logo, o barulho do estilhaçar da louça que Dégel carregava, ecoou pelo espaço vazio.

-_ Ficou LOUCO? _– brandiu o aquariano, inconformado com o ataque repentino de Manigold.

- _Sempre fui, Dégel, qual o segredo?_ – Manigold debochava, com um sorriso irritante nos lábios.

- _ME LARGUE AGORA! Não me obrigue a tomar medidas indesejáveis, Câncer_. – o aquariano esforçava-se para manter o tom controlado na voz.

- _Não largo, você vai ouvir tudo o que eu tenho pra falar, agora, seu filho da puta!_

Num gesto rápido, Manigold lançou o aquariano ao chão, passando a rondá-lo feito um felino que espreita sua presa.

- _Você gosta de ouvir terceiros, não gosta? Pois estão, aqui estou eu, Manigold de Câncer, para mostrar o quão você é um merda._

- _Aonde você pretende chegar, Câncer?_ – ralhou enquanto se erguia, pensando se deveria golpear o italiano ou controlar-se e fazê-lo ir embora de forma pacífica.

-_ Asmita disse o que quis naquele dia, pois agora, eu direi o que quero_. – Disse categórico, apontando o indicador de forma ameaçadora para o aquariano – _Eu te julgava inteligente, mas vejo que você é um puta de um burro inseguro. Não confia no teu próprio taco, né Dégel?_

Já prevendo aonde aquela conversa chegaria, Dégel deu as costas ao invasor, caminhando em direção à porta interna de seu templo. Mal havia girado a maçaneta, quando sentiu os dedos fortes do italiano cobrirem seu ombro.

- _Eu ainda não terminei, francesinho arrogante. Como eu disse, hoje você vai me ouvir!_

- _Manigold, não me obrigue a usar a força bruta com você. Nenhum de nós quer ser convidado a se retirar do santuário, correto?_

Manter-se calmo havia se tornado um desafio para o aquariano. Jamais imaginou que ia ser confrontado daquela forma por Manigold de Câncer ou quaisquer outro cavaleiro. Não sabia se câncer estava alcoolizado, mas julgava que, em seu juízo normal, o italiano não estava. Não era possível.

- _Dégel, de boa, eu to cansado dessa putaria sua com o Kardia..._

_- E eu estou cansado da sua presença no meu templo. Dê o fora daqui. _– cortou, mastigando o lábio inferior a contragosto. Tudo o que menos precisava era de algum colega do escorpiniano em seu templo, trazendo argumentos para favorecer o amigo ou algo do gênero. Se não sabiam respeitar sua posição, o azar era somente deles. Tolerar, ele não toleraria e ponto.

- _EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SAIO DAQUI_! – Urrou, grudando as mãos nos ombros de Dégel, forçando-o contra a parede de pedra bem polida.

O aquariano ia revidar, mas notou um brilho perigoso nos olhos de câncer, que mais pareciam duas fendas azuladas, brilhando de forma animalesca. Fosse o que fosse, o francês compreendeu que, para seu próprio bem, era melhor deixar que o outro falasse o que quisesse. Evitaria assim, uma possível batalha de mil dias, totalmente desnecessária.

- _Você tem dez minutos para disse oque quer. _– sibilou em tom frio, desviando o rosto para o lado. A proximidade de seu rosto para com o de Manigold, era de menos de um palmo.

- _Dez minutos o cacete! Eu uso o tempo que eu quiser e você vai me ouvir, nem que tenhamos que dar um passeio pelo Yomotsu_. – ralhou o italiano, delatando o quão curta sua paciência já estava. –_ Serei direto, Dégel, não gosto de rodeios e não quero perder meu tempo na sua companhia._

_- Somos dois..._

- _Sabe, você fez uma burrada muito grande em sair ouvindo oque Asmita que Virgem fala, passando por cima do que você tinha firmado com o Kardia... OLHA PRA MIM QUANDO EU FALO! Eu não to aqui querendo bancar o cupido, eu não sou homem disso! Só que não posso simplesmente ver o meu companheiro definhar por causa de uma baita besteira!_

Dégel parecia estar sendo diretamente insultado. Seu rosto contorcia-se a contragosto, enquanto lançava um olhar de canto para algum ponto cego qualquer do ambiente. Não só as palavras de Manigold, mas a forma cuspida que ele as pronunciava, desagradavam imensamente o aquariano.

-_ Você se acha tão esperto por ser auxiliar do velho Sage, mas não passa de um otário inseguro..._

Aquelas últimas palavras fizeram Dégel arriscar, voltando o olhar frio em direção ao cavaleiro. Não permitiria que o outro falasse assim consigo.

_- Se veio me ofender, eu peço que encerre sua ladainha aqui mesmo._

_- Não vim te ofender, você se ofendeu mais do que qualquer outro podia ter feito. Você passou por cima do teu namoro por capricho, por estar inseguro e Asmita de Virgem ter lhe dado um falso suporte, sanando suas possíveis questões sobre Kardia de forma errônea. Me pergunto, como alguém igual a você, pode ter caído na lábia de virgem! Não é de hoje que Asmita tenta fazer a cabeça dos cavaleiros e servos com essa mesma conversa. Ele tem uma postura diante do relacionamento entre os servidores de Athena, e quer que todos nós tomemos como verdade, mas não deve ser assim, não quando a própria Athena não se posiciona à respeito disso de forma negativa._

_- Manigold, Asmita tinha argumentos para o que dizia. Ele não mentiria a respeito de uma suposta visita que Kardia fez a ele na minha ausência. Disse coisas, citou certos detalhes..._

_- Kardia procurou o Asmita sim. Ele queria ajuda, ele julgou que aquele puto falso fosse o mais indicado para ajuda-lo a te reconquistar. Ele botou fé no filho da mãe, e esse foi o maior erro que ele já cometeu em toda vida! Os amigos do Kardia, os verdadeiros, somos eu e Régulos. A gente sim o vê como um irmão e quer sempre o bem dele, não o Asmita._

A media que Manigold palestrava, Dégel sentia-se confuso. Não havia o porquê de tudo aquilo ser uma encenação, mesmo porque, Dégel duvidava que o canceriano se sujeitasse a tal papel. Por incrível que pareça, o italiano não parecia estar dizendo inverdades, o que deixava o ruivo tentado a acreditar nas palavras dele. Entretanto, estava confuso, muito confuso.

-_ E o que me diz do Kardia, supostamente, contar pra você e pro Régulos sobre o que fazíamos? E sobre ele evitar que alguém nos visse juntos? Ele tem vergonha de mim, tem vergonha do que temos_. – meneou a cabeça, deixando-se levar pelas próprias questões.

_- Kardia compartilha os segredos dele comigo e com Régulos, sim. Somos os amigos dele. Quem, se não nós, para compartilhar os feitos? Nós mesmos, compartilhamos com ele oque sentimos, oque fazemos. Régulos está ficando com Yato, contou detalhes lascivos do relacionamento de ambos para nós. Por motivos óbvios, mantemos os segredos uns dos outros. É pra isso que serve a amizade, é esse o significado de ter um amigo. Quando você tiver um saberá, Dégel de aquário. E quanto a isso que você diz, sobre Kardia ter vergonha do relacionamento de vocês. Pare e analise bem os fatos antes de construir seus argumentos e posicionar-se: Kardia nunca teve vergonha de você, e sim receio de que você não se adaptasse a um relacionamento exposto. E ele estava certo, foi só vocês dois chegarem juntos no coliseu, mais 'próximos', que vi a sua insegurança. Não só eu, como o próprio Asmita. E o resultado disso, nós bem sabemos. É uma pena que seu raciocínio lógico só sirva pra contar estrelas patéticas. Pff_

_- Já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer?_

_- Creio que sim._

_- Ótimo, agora tire as mãos de mim..._

E seu pedido fora acatado de imediato. Tão logo, a figura dantesca do italiano abandonava o templo de Aquário.

.

* * *

**Respostas dos Reviews:**

.

**Mr. Escárnio**: Melhor ler outras fics, amor rs x.x

.

**AnaPanter:** HAUIHIAUHA De fato, Ana, tem coisa estranha nessa conversa! Dégel é muito inseguro, e tá pagando por isso. Observe :P Grata pelo review, querida *-*

.

**Mila Angelica**: Observe e verá :x HAUIHUA eu não sou ruim não T_T A coisa só esquentou um pouquinho, ué rs quem manda o Dégel ser inseguro? Obrigada pelo recadinho, Mila!^^

.

**Suellen-San**: Fato, Suh! Desconfiança, insegurança, são duas coisas que atrapalham qualquer relacionamento! Dégel deu uma bola fora, pois é rs... Obrigada pelo recado, Suh!*-*

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas pertence ao Kururu e também a Dona Shiori (que por acaso anda fazendo somente cagadas nos últimos capítulos de sua obra -_- *desabafo*)

**Aviso: **Conteúdo yaoi, obviamente!

.

**N/A**: Novo capítulo on!

Aproveito a deixa para dizer " Bem-vindo **MANO** " *-* é, Ahimsa, meu querido, voltou s2

Boa leitura!

Beijão

/

**Capítulo XIV**

.

O Grande Mestre aguardava que todos os dourados respondessem ao seu chamado, reunindo-se – conforme o ordenado – na sala principal do décimo terceiro templo. Os primeiros a se juntarem a Sage, foram Sísifo, Dégel e El Cid. Suas casas eram próximas do local combinado, logo, era normal que fossem os primeiros a chegar. O lemuriano estranhou a demora de Albafica de peixes, mas logo o cavaleiro adentrava a entrada principal, posicionando-se ao lado esquerdo do salão, cumprimentando os outros com um leve aceno, afastando-se em seguida, como o de praxe. Sem demora, os demais cavaleiros foram aparecendo em pequenos grupos. Dégel conversava com Sísifo quando ouviu a voz alta de Kardia invadir o ambiente. Num gesto automático, o francês virou o rosto, lançando um olhar cortante em direção ao escorpiniano. Ele parecia de bom humor, ótimo humor, diga-se de passagem. Desde quando ele havia se animado daquela forma? Talvez fosse mérito de Manigold, que certamente havia fuxicado alguma coisa sobre aquela maldita noite. Aliás, desde a tal noite, o ruivo tinha dores de cabeça diárias. Sempre fora confuso demais em relação aos sentimentos, mas ocultava esse defeito com a frieza que havia se tornado hábito até em sua relação com os doze dourados. Todavia, a fria camada de gelo derretia-se todas as madrugadas, quando os pensamentos nostálgicos e memórias boas vinham à tona, obrigando-o – algumas vezes – a derramar algumas lágrimas. Sentia falta do grego, uma falta quase insuportável. Se tudo o que Manigold lhes dissera naquela noite, fosse de fato verdade, ele estaria cometendo uma injustiça quase irreparável contra Kardia. Mas, como saber quem está com a razão? Era preferível manter-se neutro – como julgava estar se mantendo – ao invés de entregar-se novamente para o ex-amante, e descobrir-se errando do mesmo modo.

Mas, uma coisa era fato: estar no mesmo ambiente que o escorpiniano, estava lhe causando certas oscilações de humor. Sísifo fora o primeiro a notar, e em resposta a inquietação do aquariano, riu de canto, meneando a cabeça.

- _Do que está rindo, Sagitário_? – Dégel inquiriu em falso tom frio.

- _Sísifo, Dégel, sem formalidades, por favor. Não precisa direcionar esse seu comportamento frio para mim. Somos amigos, não?_

- _Certo. –_ mastigou a resposta, odiando-se por ter agido de forma patética em frente ao amigo.

- _Sabe qual a razão por termos sido convocado os doze?_

- _Parece que estão ocorrendo algumas anomalias em um vilarejo que mantém ligação com o santuário._

- _Que tipo de anomalias? Onde fica esse lugar?_

_- Não sei ao certo, o Grande Mestre disse que ia comunicar todos nós a respeito do ocorrido. Sobre a localização, eu acredito que seja distante da Grécia. Se fosse aos arredores, certamente teríamos sentido alguma ameaça._

_- Tem razão..._

Do outro lado do salão, Kardia de escorpião mantinha seus olhos focados nas costas do aquariano. Havia melhorado seu humor, graças a Régulos e Manigold, mas não o suficiente para voltar ao seu normal. Era praticamente impossível estabilizar-se com o principal motivo que lhe afetava aos arredores. Tudo seria tão mais fácil se Dégel estivesse consigo. E ele estava tão lindo ultimamente, apesar das estranhas olheiras rodeando os olhos azuis em formato de amêndoas. O que será que estava ocorrendo com ele? Queria perguntar, queria saber, ajudar, mas era tão difícil chegar próximo dele. Não que já tivesse arriscado, na verdade, temia que o francês se fechasse ainda com uma tentativa de aproximação de sua parte. Entretanto, já estava ficando completamente impossível de manter uma convivência saudável sem trocar ao menos um _bom dia _que fosse. E Kardia era impulsivo, como todo bom escorpiniano. Quem sabe ali, no salão do Grande Mestre, Dégel ao menos lhe dirigisse a palavra? Ele não o ignoraria na presença de todos os outros cavaleiros, certo? Na verdade, não sabia de nada, não tinha certeza de nada que não fosse sua própria vontade. Cansado de aguardar pacientemente, decidiu por fim arriscar, abandonando a rodinha que conversava, formada por Régulos, Manigold, El Cid e Hasgard, para aproximar-se do aquariano. Ao chegar perto o bastante, tocou-lhe no ombro, tendo como resposta – a principio - um olhar alarmado.

- _Oi, tudo bem com você_? – perguntou timidamente, esboçando um sorriso sincero.

- _Tudo perfeitamente bem comigo_. – respondeu seco, vestido em impassibilidade.

- _Bom saber, Dégel, bom saber... _– replicou um tanto sem-graça, já que o normal seria o outro perguntar de volta o como ele estava. De fato, o aquariano não queria conversa.

Permaneceram algum tempo se olhando, oque chamou – de certa forma – a atenção de alguns ali presentes. Asmita sentia certa vibração no ambiente, irritando-se visivelmente. Logo mais, Sage retornava ao salão, chamando a atenção dos presentes. Todos o cumprimentaram formalmente, ajoelhando-se diante do trono.

- _Cavaleiros, serei o mais sucinto possível com vocês. Os convoquei pois tenho algo para compartilhar com vocês: Há um vilarejo ao leste da Europa, o qual possui vínculos com o santuário. Vários anciões que nos auxiliaram com sua sabedoria e trabalho a maior parte da vida, ocupam uma moradia nesse mesmo vilarejo, além da população local. Todavia, alguns acontecimentos sem explicação coerente estão ocorrendo pelos arredores do local, mais especificamente em uma espécie de bosque que cerca a vila. Recém-nascidos roubados de seus berços, uma praga que têm afetado as lavouras, e vários jovens desapareceram misteriosamente dentro da mata fechada. Asmita que Virgem sentiu algumas vibrações malignas vindas de tal localidade, por isso, ordeno que ao menos um de vocês siga em missão. Quero que verifiquem oque causando tais barbaridades no vilarejo e que tragam a segurança aos nossos companheiros._

_- Eu me ofereço, senhor!_ – Pediu o capricorniano, erguendo o rosto.

- _Sendo assim, eu lhe farei companhia_. – adiantou-se Kardia, chamando a atenção dos presentes.

- _Eu tenho certeza que posso contar com vocês dois nessa missão, El Cid de capricórnio e Kardia de escorpião. Amanhã mesmo vocês devem partir, e não se esqueçam de enviar um relatório assim que chegarem ao local. Quero saber quais as primeiras impressões de vocês._

_- Sim, senhor!_ – disseram em uníssono.

- _Estão dispensados, não há nada mais para pedir. Até breve, cavaleiros. E, boa sorte a vocês dois!_

oOo

O astro rei sequer havia despontado no horizonte, quando a dupla de cavaleiros de ouro seguiu em missão. Viajando na velocidade da luz, não levaram mais de uma hora para chegar ao tal vilarejo. El Cid tinha maior facilidade em comunicar-se com os aldeões. Era claro, objetivo em suas questões, buscando por respostas sucintas. Kardia o acompanhava, estudando o local analiticamente, aguardando que algo suspeito pudesse chamar sua atenção. Esperavam sentir alguma presença maligna, como Asmita de Virgem reportou ter sentido vindo daquele local, entretanto, o dia correu estranhamente tranquilo.

Hospedados em uma casa rústica, porém aconchegante, os dois cavaleiros recusaram as acomodações do quarto, já que não pretendiam dormir, mas aceitaram de bom grado o jantar. Ficariam de vigília defronte a casa principal, como o combinado entre eles. Enquanto mantinha-se em seu posto, El Cid anotou em um pergaminho pardo as primeiras impressões locais, como Sage havia pedido. Enquanto isso, Kardia distanciava-se cada vez mais de seu posto, adentrando ao bosque que cercava o vilarejo.

O escorpiniano via-se cercado pela mata fechada, aguçando seus ouvidos. Acreditava piamente que o que assombrava as pessoas daquele lugar era algum mero animal selvagem. Notou que aquele povo era supersticioso, oque certamente colaborava para que os tais boatos sinistros tomassem aquela repercussão. Sentiu-se patético por estar ali, numa missão tão ridícula como aquela, porém, ter saído do santuário por algum tempo, ajudava-o a tirar o maldito aquariano de sua mente – ou ao menos, era o que o grego gostaria de acreditar.

Ia retornar para o povoado quando uma presença maligna de nível altíssimo havia o cercado. Sobressaltado, o Escorpião dourado posicionou-se, exibindo o ferrão rubro já despontado. Finalmente a diversão havia começado.

As copas das árvores denunciavam de forma célere os feixes que reluziam junto da luz do luar. Dois espectros surgiram pelas laterais de um grosso tronco, enquanto o terceiro - posicionado em um grosso galho - apenas fizera a menção de observa-los e redirecionar sua atenção para o dourado a sua frente.

- _Agora serei o teu adversário, dourado de Athena. Ouça bem o nome de seu carrasco: Sylphid de Basilisco!_

Sylphid de Basilisco - Sua postura era realmente exuberante, e seus olhos cinzentos faiscavam perigosamente, mirando as irís azuladas de seu adversário.

Kardia fez questão de atacar o espectro com mais dois feixes escarlates, disparados com pericia mortal da ponta de seu dedo indicador. E para sua surpresa, o espectro de Basilisco simplesmente se esquivou, levitando como uma ave, enquanto os outros dois espectros menores fugiam. Por segundos o impulso tomou conta de Kardia. Pensou que poderia segurar os dois fugitivos, pensou que poderia aplacar aquele vôo provocante de alguma forma. Num ímpeto, decidiu que sua presa seria somente o espectro a sua frente. El Cid, certamente daria conta dos espectros restantes.

- _Agora vai ver ! Vou arrancar tuas asas! _– Bradou Kardia, sua voz ecoava e assustava ainda mais os pequenos animaizinhos que se aproximavam curiosos mediante o combate noturno.

O grego direcionou rapidamente alguns passos diante Sylphid,e num salto veloz, tentou alcança-lo. Todavia, seu esforço fora em vão. O servidor de Hades era absurdamente veloz, o que dificultava seu alcance.

- _Maldito ! Vou lhe ensinar a brincar com o Escorpião Dourado!–_ Ralhava, caindo de joelhos, sempre mantendo os olhos presos na figura do basilisco que farfalhava suas asas , pairando – vez ou outra - acima de si.

Algumas horas de luta se passaram. Ambos, Sylphid e Kardia exibiam marcas de violência em seus corpos. Sylphid era forte, mas ainda assim, não era adversário suficiente para que o escorpião disparasse seu golpe mortal – tanto para o rival, quanto para si. Um golpe suicida, elaborado nos dias de solidão. Se Dégel soubesse daquilo, provavelmente bronquearia consigo e o faria tirar aquele absurdo da cabeça. Ainda assim, o grego jamais o obedeceria. Seu coração disparava, por mais que elevasse seu cosmo não poderia contra os fatores¹ humanos que o impediam de alcançar o adversário. Quente, seu corpo estava ardendo em febre, tirando-lhe parte da concentração

- _Venha aqui me encarar, seu desgraçado! _– a mão de Kardia permanecia impaciente, disparando vários feixes contra a sombra do basilisco que regia os ares, abaixo dos galhos das grandes árvores. Certo momento, Sylphid fora atingido por uma agulhada, oque resultou em sua queda em meio aos arvoredos. Sem muito pensar, o impulsivo escorpião, avançou contra o conjunto de árvores em que o inimigo havia caído, esperando destruí-lo imediatamente. Para seu azar, Kardia fora jogado longe após o golpe máximo de Sylphid ser disparado, o vôo do extermínio

Um grito de dor cortou o silêncio noturno. O corpo de Kardia fora içado aos ares e, por pouco, o rasgo dimensional formado pelo cosmo do Basilisco não o jogava para o esquecimento. O grego caiu debilitado, sem forças, inerte. Predador tornou-se presa.

O espectro preparava-se para dar uma sentença ao escorpião derrotado, mas El Cid chegara naquele mesmo momento, salvando o amigo da morte certa.

-_ Maldito dourado_! – Bradou o basilisco, dando alguns passos para trás.

Sylphid sabia que era inútil lutar contra El Cid naquele estado. Kardia havia feito um belo estrago em sua sapuris e também em seu corpo. Sem alternativas, o servidor de Hades fugiu do embate contra o capricorniano, buscando insanamente os companheiros que haviam vindo consigo.

O espanhol, após constar que Kardia ainda apresentava sinais vitais, correu atrás de Sylphid, mas não conseguira alcança-lo. Basilisco era rápido por demais.

- _Veja o quão glorioso és. Lambendo o solo onde as serpentes rastejam_. – Disse o espectro, enquanto pairava sobre o solo, erguendo seus dois companheiros em ambas as mãos, para então desaparecer das vistas do dourado.

-_ Eu ainda o pegarei, seu espectro carniceiro_! – Bradou capricórnio, tornando a adentrar o bosque em busca do amigo machucado.

Encontrou Kardia delirando em febre, balbuciando coisas sem nexo. Forçava as pálpebras que ocultavam os olhos, suando em bicas. El Cid não compreendia o porquê do grego estar naquele estado, mas, ao julgar que aquilo podia ser o resultado de um provável golpe de Sylphid, apressou-se em carrega-lo em seus braços. Caso outros espectros estivessem por ali, cuidaria deles depois. Sua prioridade era avançar para o santuário o quanto antes. Kardia não merecia morrer daquela forma.

- _Aguente firme, meu amigo_!- Pediu receoso, o cavaleiro orgulho, disparando na velocidade da luz.

.

¹_ resolvi fazer menção à doença que o personagem tem no coração, de forma sutil. Não vou transformá-lo num doente moribundo, apenas precisei da deixa ;)_

* * *

**Respostas dos Reviews:**

.

**Suellen-San**: Orra, isso que eu chamo de torcida fiél do siri! Hahaha! Ele não tava mais se aguentando pra falar as poucas e boas. Demorei até demais pra bota-lo em foco, ao menos um pouco, não? Rs Eu tbm adorei escrevê-lo, Suh! Obrigada pelo review!

.

**Mila Angelica:** Finalmente, né? Mas eu juro que não tive meios de dedicar uma hora que fosse pra continuar escrevendo nesse tempinho! Mas agora já voltei! O Asmita é safado, está saindo pelo escanteio rs ele apenas serviu pra botar fogo e o Mani quis apagar de certa forma, ou controlar. Bom saber que está gostando! Grata pelo review, Mila!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas pertence ao Kururu e também a Dona Shiori (que por acaso anda fazendo somente cagadas nos últimos capítulos de sua obra -_- *desabafo*)

**Aviso:** Conteúdo yaoi, obviamente!

.

**Capítulo XV**

.

Passos apressados dirigiam-se ao templo de Aquário, chamando a atenção de seu morador. O sol mal havia acordado, e Dégel sabia que aquela movimentação não era comum, ao menos naquele horário. Correu até a passagem de sua casa, bem em tempo de interceptar o cavaleiro de capricórnio com sua armadura banhada de sangue.

- _El Cid, por Zeus! O que houve contigo?_ – indagou assustado.

- _Desculpe Dégel, não posso explicar agora! Tenho que chegar até o templo do Grande Mestre o mais rápido possível_! – dizia às pressas, sem cessar os passos rápidos.

- _Mas [...]!_

- _Desça até a casa de escorpião. Kardia **precisa** de você, meu bom amigo!_

Ao ouvir o nome do grego, Dégel sentiu as entranhas se contraírem. Ia perguntar por ele, mas El Cid parecia ter lido seus pensamentos, dando-lhe aquele aviso, antes de sumir por entre as pilastras do templo de Albafica.

Apavorado, o aquariano desceu as escadas tão rápido quanto o espanhol as subia, sentindo o coração apertar dentro de si. Mais que nunca, Dégel temia por Kardia. Temia que ele o deixasse de vez, e esse pensamento não o confortava em nada. O peso da culpa ia instalar-se em si, mas o pânico fora mais célere, e acabou por dominar o âmago do francês, assim que este se deparou com o escorpiano deitado sobre a cama, rodeado por três servas apavoradas, que limpavam seus ferimentos enquanto tentavam – inutilmente – controlar a febre do grego.

- _Senhor Dégel_! – exclamou a serva de cabelos louros trançados –_ Por favor, nos ajude!_

O desespero modulado no tom de voz da jovem, fez com que Dégel saísse do estado de consternação que se encontrava, aproximando-se de Kardia. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, ordenando que as servas os deixassem sozinhos. Ele cuidaria de Kardia, somente ele.

- _Kardia... _– a voz morria em seus lábios, à medida que o desespero revestia a bela face do francês.

Dégel levou a mão até o rosto do grego, sentindo o quão quente a pele morena estava. Aquela temperatura era anormal para um ser humano, até mesmo para um cavaleiro de ouro. Seu nervosismo o impedia de pensar, raciocinar, descobrir uma forma de socorrê-lo. Precisava saber ao certo o que havia acontecido, o que levara, de fato, o grego a sofrer tamanho abate. Pensou em recorrer a El Cid, mas não poderia deixar o loiro sozinho. Estava entre a cruz e a espada, tateando o corpo másculo de Kardia, em busca de algum indício que pudesse revelar o que de fato tinha ocasionado àquela febre anormal. Os cortes pareciam normais e sem profundidade preocupante que pudesse gerar uma inflamação grave. Trêmulo, o ruivo fazia os curativos necessários no corpo do ex-amante, buscando insanamente, uma forma de aliviar aquela quentura descomunal. E, no alto de seu desespero, levou os dedos hesitantes até o centro do corpo do grego, concentrando uma pequena parcela de seu cosmo frio, envolvendo o cavaleiro de escorpião consigo através da energia projetada da palma de sua mão.

- _Eu vou te salvar, aguente firme, por favor! _– implorava, tendo os lábios próximos do ouvido de Kardia. Balbuciava as palavras, sem encontrar segurança naquilo que falava.

Momentos após a decisão do aquariano em usar seu cosmo para socorrer o escorpiano, duas novas presenças invadiram o quarto, sem chamar a atenção do francês.

-_ És realmente digno do título de mais sábio, Dégel de Aquário. _– A voz de Sage soava calma.

-_ Sage-Sama, por favor... _– disse num fio de voz, mirando El Cid em seguida –_ El Cid, me diga o que de fato ocorreu com ele, eu preciso ajuda-lo, mas para isso, preciso saber o que houve com ele_!- seu tom era desesperador.

- _Veneno, Dégel. Kardia foi envenenado, recebeu um golpe direto do espectro de Basilisco._

- _Veneno... _– sibilou o aquariano, tornando a mirar o rosto desfalecido do grego. Ele parecia tão inofensivo daquela forma.

- _Kardia tem resistência boa ao veneno, por isso sobreviveu, todavia, o veneno do basilisco é intenso, e suas reações são arrebatadoras. Por mais que ele seja forte, precisa de todo o cuidado, até que seu corpo consiga anular o efeito da peçonha._ – Sage dizia, levando uma das mãos finas até o ombro do aquariano. – _Fazendo o uso de seu cosmo frio de forma moderada, você ajuda o seu amigo a lutar contra o envenenamento._

-_ Apesar a febre ser o resultado da luta que o próprio organismo trava com, neste caso, a substância invasiva que se instalou no corpo dele, é preciso controlar a alta temperatura para que ele não tenha um derrame. A quentura excessiva pode cozinhar a massa encefálica, causando danos incomensuráveis. _– Dégel mordeu os lábios, mantendo-se focado no que fazia por Kardia.

- _Exatamente, Dégel, por isso lhe disse que é merecedor do título de sábio. Agiu com sabedoria, mesmo em desespero._

- _Eu não vou deixa-lo sozinho, Mestre, eu cuidarei dele pessoalmente. _– Os olhos azuis claríssimos do aquariano se voltavam para o belo rosto moreno. Não fazia por mal, mas não conseguia prestar atenção nas palavras de Sage, tampouco, nos olhares preocupados de El Cid.

- _Sei disso, meu caro, por isso tranquilizei El Cid quando este me reportou o que havia ocorrido com Kardia. A primeira pessoa que me veio em mente foi você._ – admitiu o lemuriano, deixando um bonito sorriso despontar em seus lábios finos.

- _Obrigado pela confiança, Sage-Sama..._

_- Não me agradeça por algo que você mesmo conquistou, Dégel_.

oOo

No dia seguinte, Sage ordenou que Dégel instalasse Kardia em seu templo. Seria mais fácil cuidar do escorpião em Aquário. O francês recusou a ajuda das servas, responsabilizando-se inteiramente pelo cuidado de Kardia. Não admitia que alguém, que não fosse ele, tocasse em _seu_ Kardia.

Sete longos dias passaram, sem que o grego enfermo desse algum sinal de consciência. Os cortes já estavam quase cicatrizados, e a febre controlada. Ainda assim, Dégel temia que o loiro tivesse alguma sequela grave. Enquanto ele não acordasse, o francês não encontraria paz. As olheiras que adornavam seus olhos jaziam ainda mais arroxeadas, e Dégel parecia mais pálido do que o costume. Havia sido dispensado dos treinos rotineiros, já que se dedicava vinte e quatro horas aos cuidados com Kardia. Não gostou nem um pouco das visitas que recebeu em sua casa, especialmente a de Asmita, mas tolerou a todos. Manigold e Régulos pareciam realmente abalados com o estado do amigo querido. Hasgard, Sísifo e El Cid admiravam-se com o empenho e os cuidados de aquário para com escorpião. Não havia dúvidas de que aqueles dois, de fato, tinham uma ligação enorme e não corrompível, por mais que, em alguns casos, pudesse ser colocada em prova, graças à insegurança de Dégel. Kardia já havia amadurecido, cabia somente ao francês, encontrar a segurança nos olhos dele.

A manhã de sábado nascia ensolarada, cessando a leva de dias chuvosos que banhara as terras helênicas. Dégel, finalmente conseguira pegar no sono, depois de noites em claro. Dormia pesadamente ao lado de Kardia, mantendo uma das mãos postadas ao centro do tórax do escorpião. Caso o corpo do grego ardesse em febre, ele provavelmente acordaria com a quentura a qual a palma de sua mão seria exposta, e assim, poderia socorrê-lo. Sim, até mesmo na hora de entregar-se ao sono, o aquariano não deixava de elaborar alguma forma de manter-se em alerta. Kardia, naquele momento, era prioritário para si. E não só naquele momento.

Puxou o ar com certa força, renovando os pulmões com uma nova leva de oxigênio puro. Estava um tanto zonzo, atordoado. Entreabriu os olhos devagar, sentindo os orbes arderem ao entrar em contato com a claridade. Ia se acostumando aos poucos, relaxando os músculos, mesmo que estivesse com dores nas costas. Soltou um muxoxo de dor ao mover-se levemente, estalando os ossos da coluna. Só então, deu-se conta de que não estava em sua casa, e que também não estava sozinho. Sobressaltou levemente ao virar o rosto, deparando-se com a face dormente do ruivo, bem próxima de seu ombro.

Aquilo não tinha chances de se real, de modo algum. Certamente, acabou por falecer no combate contra aquele espectro maldito e encontrava-se nos elíseos. Mas, se de fato havia morrido, por que Dégel estaria junto de si? Não fazia sentido estar morto, mas também não fazia sentido estar vivo. Estavam mais do que brigados.

Que fossem às favas as dúvidas, as incertezas, as questões! Nunca fora tão apegado à racionalidade mesmo. Deixou-se viver o momento, permitindo-se sorrir ao mirar a face daquele a quem sempre amou com todo fervor. Permaneceu o admirando por cerca de alguns minutos, e sem conseguir resistir mais, levou uma das mãos até os cabelos sedosos do aquariano, afagando as mechas vermelho-sangue. Seu amor por ele era desmedido, insano, fervoroso, arrebatador. Sentia vontade de chorar, e ganas de atacá-lo a qualquer momento. Nunca fora muito controlado, mas não poderia por tudo a perder, não quando Dégel de aquário está dormindo tão perto de si, após séculos brigados.

Pouco a pouco, o aquariano foi sentindo as carícias que movimentavam seus cabelos, despertando vagarosamente. Num gesto automático, beijou a mão que lhe afagava, roçando a bochecha alva na tez morena. Só então, deu-se conta de que aquela mão era de Kardia. Sua surpresa fora tão grande quanto a do ex-amante.

- _Kar...Kardia? Sente-se bem?_ – perguntou preocupado, levando a mão que outrora descansava no peito do escorpião, até sua testa.

- _Sim, eu estou bem. Não precisa ficar agitado, estou falando sério! Só sinto meus ossos doerem, preciso sair dessa cama_. – reclamou, levando as mãos até a base da coluna, estalando-a.

- _Sete dias deitado em uma cama resultam nisso_.

- _Sete dias? Maldito espectro filho da puta!_ – ralhou, olhando irritado para o lado. Não sabia bem como deveria agir com Dégel.

Sem aviso, as mãos gentis do aquariano cobriram as bochechas do grego, trazendo o rosto do mesmo de encontro ao seu. Olhos, nos olhos, Dégel interrompeu o silêncio com um quase sussurro.

- _Eu juro que pensei em várias coisas pra te falar, mas nada parecia bom o bastante para ser verbalizado. Eu quero pedir desculpas a você, Kardia._

Em resposta, o moreno sorriu, inclinando o rosto para o lado. Beijou a palma da mão do ruivo, tornando a mirá-lo na sequência.

_- Você não precisa se desculpar, Dégel. Eu sei bem o quanto sou sujeito a desconfianças, eu fiz por merecer a sua insegurança. Mas eu mudei, e posso te garantir que minhas palavras, aquelas que te disse naquela tarde em que você voltou de viagem, eram verdadeiras. Nunca fui tão sincero em toda a minha vida. Eu sou péssimo com palavras, eu admito, mas minhas intenções são honestas. Eu me vi sem chão quando você disse que não me amava mais. Eu não podia ter perdido seu amor daquela forma, e eu[...]_

Não havia mais como resistir. O escorpiniano teria todo tempo do mundo para dialogar consigo, dar explicações e oque quer que fosse. No momento, Dégel precisava dos lábios dele junto dos seus, somente isso.

O beijo fora carinhoso, delicado. Cheio de saudade, e repleto de alívio.

Após cessar o breve contato, o aquariano abaixou o rosto, sentindo grossas lágrimas marcarem seu rosto alvo, corando as bochechas lívidas. Chorava copiosamente, deixando todo o aperto contido em seu peito aliviar-se conforme as lágrimas escorriam sofregamente. Temeu perde-lo, temeu que não desse tempo de dizer o quanto o amava e o quão tinha sofrido com aquela decisão estúpida que havia tomado.

Kardia buscava consolá-lo, o abraçando cuidadosamente. Deixou que ele derramasse quantas lágrimas fossem preciso, sem questionar o porquê de seu pranto. Respeitaria a vontade do aquariano sem questioná-lo. Entretanto, vê-lo chorar daquela forma não era fácil. Queria fazer algo por ele, pra cessar aquela dor, via-se de mãos atadas. Oque era possível de se fazer, o grego já havia feito.

- _Kardia...- _o aquariano enfim ergueu o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas, mirando a face preocupada do loiro. – _Eu nunca deixei de amar você, nem um minuto sequer. Disse aquilo, aquela vez, por raiva. Eu pensei que nunca mais fosse poder dizer isso na sua cara. Eu amo você, Kardia, simplesmente o amo._

O grego sorria bobamente, segurando o rosto de Dégel entre as mãos. Não sabia expressar o tamanho de seu conforto em ouvir aquilo. Só Deus sabe o quão aguardou por aquele momento, temendo que fosse uma espera sem fim. Tornou a colar os lábios nos dele, deslizando as mãos até as costas do francês, apertando-o contra si.

- _Eu te amo mais do que tudo, meu ruivo chorão! Você é meu bem mais valioso, eu nunca mais quero me ver longe de você, eu não admito que se afaste de mim, ouviu bem?- _Possessivo. Kardia era altamente possessivo e intenso.

- _Eu prometo que nunca mais vou me afastar de você. Eu confio em você, Kardia._ – replicou o aquariano, deixando um beijo suave nos lábios do grego, como se selasse sua promessa daquela forma.

oOo

No dia que se seguiu, Kardia encontrava-se bem disposto. Era domingo, logo, os cavaleiros podiam fazer o que bem quisessem. Sabia que os amigos deveriam estar em algum boteco de Rodório, como o costume. Os veria mais tarde, certamente. Não aguentava mais contemplar o teto da casa de aquário. Era hiperativo, sempre fora. Precisava de movimento, e Dégel recusou terminantemente suas investidas. Dizia que ele estava com o corpo fraco demais para esforçar-se "_daquela maneira_". Oque era bobagem, na singela opinião do escorpiniano, e também maldade consigo. Dormir na mesma cama que Dégel sem poder tocá-lo como gostaria era torturante.

Por fim, o convenceu a dar uma volta pelo santuário. Precisava esticar as pernas e ver gente, a sua gente. Mas antes de descer a escadaria das casas zodiacais, Dégel disse que deveriam ver o Grande Mestre, informá-lo sobre o estado de Kardia.

- _E desde quando o velho se preocupa comigo, Dégel?- _perguntou incrédulo, negando-se a acreditar no que Dégel havia dito.

- _Não o chame assim, Kardia! Quando vai aprender a trata-lo com respeito? Você é um cavaleiro de Athena, e ele preza muito por todos nós._

_- Sei..._ – resmungou, adentrando ao salão do trono.

- _Vejo que se recuperou, Kardia._ – dizia bondosamente o Grande Mestre, surgindo atrás das cortinas que eram mantidas suspensas atrás do trono.

Em respeito ao mestre, ambos os cavaleiros se colocaram de joelhos, mantendo somente o rosto erguido.

- _Sim senhor, Mestre, estou ótimo, graças ao Dégel._

- _Sim, eu sei. Dégel era o mais indicado para zelar por você. O estado em que El Cid o trouxe de volta ao santuário era delicado demais. Você perdeu muito sangue e ardia em febre. _- disse o mestre, direcionando os olhos ao jovens a sua frente.

Dégel sorriu, como há muito não fazia, contagiando o lemuriano ancião, que sorriu de volta. Sentiu-se tranquilo em poder contemplar novamente o júbilo na expressão do francês.

_- E pelo que vejo, não foi somente Kardia quem se curou._ – completou, ampliando o sorriso.

O aquariano engoliu a seco, sentindo-se envergonhado. Sage tinha razão.

- _Como assim?_ – Kardia, que parecia não ter notado bem o real significado da brincadeira que o mestre fizera, olhava ressabiado para ambos.

-_ Não é nada Kardia, vamos dar uma volta antes que escureça, eu não quero que você tome sereno. Até breve, Sage-Sama_!

- _Até breve, Dégel e Kardia!_ – Despediu-se ainda risonho. Era interessante a forma com que aqueles dois interagiam, e era nítido oque sentiam um pelo outro. Que Athena os abençoasse.

Após deixar o salão do trono, ambos os jovens cavaleiros continuavam sua caminhada, passando pela casa de peixes. Albafica encontrava-se em uma das extremidades da fachada do templo.

- _Boa tarde, Dégel. Que bom que se recuperou, Kardia_. – cumprimentou polidamente, acenando distante para os companheiros.

- _Obrigado, Albafica _– replicou Kardia.

- _Boa tarde pra você também._ – acenou Dégel, continuando a descer as escadas em conjunto a Kardia.

Alguns passos mais e a dupla encontrava-se longe o bastante do pisciano.

- _Qual o problema desse cara? _– inquiriu Kardia, lançando olhares para o templo de peixes.

-_ Como assim?_

_- Como alguém vive isolado tanto tempo e não enlouquece?_

_- Ele não vive isolado, ele mantém contato com as pessoas do modo dele. Você sabe que ele tem o sangue envenenado e não gosta de contato muito próximo com as pessoas por receio de contaminá-las._

_- Isso explica a cara de merda que vive estampada na fuça dele. Como alguém pode viver sem sexo, Dégel, me explica?_ – exclamou indignado, gesticulando amplamente.

_- Por Zeus, Kardia! Mal se recuperou e já está reclamando da vida alheia?_- indignou-se Dégel.

- _Não estou reclamando dele, eu apenas sinto muito e acho que o cara é frígido! Manigold jura que é pedófilo, você acredita nisso_?- replicou em voz alta, como quem lembra de algo que havia esquecido há tempos. – _Tem uma garotinha no povoado que ele deu uma rosa e[...]_

- _Poupe-me me ouvir esses absurdos, Kardia!_ – ralhou o aquariano, dando um peteleco na nuca do loiro. Ouvir sobre a vida alheia não estava em seus planos com Kardia.

- _Tudo bem, tudo bem, desculpa.._. – pediu a contragosto.

O aquariano apenas sorriu, levando uma das mãos até o rosto moreno de Kardia, afagando-o. Era surreal, depois de tudo, poder tê-lo novamente consigo daquela forma. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, jamais teria cometido os erros que cometeu. O amava, sempre o amou. Não devia ter se afastado dele, jamais. Por sorte, os deuses não decidiram cortar o fio da vida do escorpiano, dando uma nova chance pra Dégel tê-lo em sua vida.

- _Kardia... _– sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do loiro, enquanto sentia o próprio corpo ser envolvido pelos braços acolhedores do amante.

Em resposta, Dégel deixou o rosto pender lateralmente, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso nos lábios entreabertos.

Um pigarrear chamou a atenção do casal, obrigando-os a cessar o beijo. Curiosos em saber quem os acompanhava, ambos os cavaleiros direcionaram os olhos a silhueta alta e esbelta pertencente à Asmita de Virgem.

-_ Ótimo!- _exclamou Kardia em notório deboche – _Era quem faltava para completar a nossa felicidade, a nossa reconciliação._

- _Receio de que esteja perfeitamente bem de saúde, Kardia de Escorpião_. – disse o indiano, arqueando as finas sobrancelhas sobre os olhos sempre fechados.

- _Sim, estou. A sua macumba não deu certo, eu não morri! E digo mais: aqui estou, junto do Dégel e eu juro que se você semear a discórdia entre nós, mais uma vez, eu quebro essa sua cara!_ – ameaçou o grego. Já estava farto de deixar Asmita impune.

- _Eu não vim aqui pra atrapalhar vocês, apenas estava de passagem._ – respondeu o loiro, continuando a caminhar. – _Eu realmente não aprovo os relacionamentos entre os defensores de Athena. Tenho uma forma de pensar diferente da dos demais, e imagino que seja alguém quase divinal por ter uma mentalidade superior. Não que esteja rebaixando vocês, apenas me considero mais severo em relação a certas coisas pela forma com que fui treinado, criado. Minha cegueira me fez pensar demais e viver de menos. Nunca vamos chegar num consenso, entretanto, hasteio a bandeira branca. Mais do que o relacionamento entre os pertencentes à confraria de Athena, eu abomino a discórdia entre irmãos de armas. Sigam o destino de vocês, mas jamais deixem que essa paixão arrebatadora os cegue. Athena é, e sempre será a nossa prioridade._

_- Por acaso está me dizendo que vamos nos esquecer das nossas missões e de Athena_? – ralhou Kardia, erguendo o punho.

- _Não acho, apenas dei um conselho de amigo. _– salientou o virginiano, continuando sua caminhada.

Alguns breves momentos depois do encontro com Asmita, Dégel fez um pedido ao amante. Queria visitar um local em particular. Um lugar especial, que talvez Kardia não se recordasse.

Um tanto quanto azedo, o escorpiano concordou em andar com o ruivo até o lugar em que ele desejava, familiarizando o gramado próximo da entrada do santuário.

-_ Faz muito tempo que não venho aqui... _– confessou num sussurro, observando o lugar.

- _Não viemos aqui, desde o dia em que fomos selecionados para treinar como cavaleiros_. (1)

-_ E por que você quis vir aqui, Dégel?_

- _Porque eu pretendo começar novamente._

_- Começar novamente o que? _– indagou o grego, estranhando o andamento daquela conversa.

- _Começar a nossa vida a dois, e esse é o ponto de partida._

Kardia se esforçava para raciocinar e entender oque Dégel realmente pretendia com aquelas palavras. Não fazia muito sentido querer "recomeçar" algo em determinado espaço físico, não? Ainda ressabiado, o loiro bagunçou seus cachos, desalinhando-os. Teve a visão desviada ao seguir o foco direcionado pelo dedo em riste de Dégel, apontado para uma mureta velha, em particular.

-_ Foi ali, exatamente ali._ – disse em voz baixa, deixando que um sorriso saudoso moldasse seus lábios.

- _O que tem "ali"? Eu não..._

E, como se num estalo mental, Kardia recordou-se de uma lembrança que há muito não revivia. Exatamente ali, naquela mureta, há alguns anos atrás, ele próprio havia trocado um beijo com um jovem garotinho ruivo, após pedi-lo em namoro. Foi seu primeiro beijo, seu primeiro contato. Como podia ter esquecido algo assim?

- _Sabe do que digo agora?_

Ainda em silêncio, Kardia recordava aquele momento. Assentiu em resposta à pergunta de Dégel, mantendo-se em silêncio.

Como se adivinhasse oque o outro pensava, Dégel apanhou sua mão direita, o guiando até o murro baixo que observavam, sentando-se sobre ele.

- _Foi aqui que tudo começou, Kardia. Tudo começou, mas terminou errado_. – sibilou, mantendo o rosto erguido, mirando os olhos azulados de Kardia, que ainda estava em pé. – _Eu quero que, desta vez, dê certo. E quero que o ponto inicial seja o mesmo. Não quero pensar que todo aquele sentimento que começou a me assolar o peito, desde aquela época, desde antes de eu sequer saber oque de fato estava acontecendo comigo, seja em vão. Quero que agora dê certo, Kardia, que a gente dê certo._

Ainda calado, Kardia ouvia as palavras do amante, abrindo um sorriso comovido. E, mostrando-se conivente aos pedidos do francês, selou seus lábios, exatamente como havia feito anos atrás.

- _Você ainda quer ser o meu namorado, Dégel?_

_- Pra valer?-_ sorriu carinhosamente, sentindo algumas lágrimas nublarem sua visão.

- _Pra valer... Eu te amo._ – confirmou o escorpiano, trazendo Dégel para mais um beijo.

Não havia mais tempo a ser perdido, mas sim um começo, aguardando ansiosamente por sua continuação. E desta vez, nada e nem ninguém estragaria aquilo que os dois haviam firmado naquela mureta gasta; testemunha muda do amor entre Aquário e Escorpião.

**Fim**

(1) Caso não tenham conferido, há uma fic chamada "_Tão diferentes_" entre as que escrevi de Saint Seiya. Tomei como base essa fic pra bolar o final.

* * *

**Palavras Finais:** Gente, eu quero agradecer vocês do fundo do meu coração por sempre

estarem acompanhando as minhas fanfics e deixando um review em cada capítulo. O recadinho

de vocês, sempre me ajuda a arrumar criatividade e me dá um UP na vontade de continuar

a escrever. Escrevo para vocês, e por isso, gosto muito de saber se estou agradando ou

não. Fiquei muito feliz em ter escrito essa fanfic, já que adoro Kardia e Dégel!

Espero, de coração, ter agradado a vocês com esse final. Foi muito complicado bolar

algo que me deixasse satisfeita. Tenho uma dificuldade enorme em encerrar textos rs.

Quero agradecer em especial as minhas queridíssimas: **Suellen-San**, **AnaPanter**, **Mila Angelica**.

Vocês três, entre todos, são minhas "companheiras". Sempre estão presente nos reviews, me ajudando

a melhorar minha forma de escrever e o andamento da história. Obrigada MESMO, meninas!

Agradeço também ao apoio do meu time masculino que vive com dor-de-cabeça devido

ao falatório yaoi que sempre uso para aborrecê-los: **Eloy**(mano), **Syl fodão**, **Nhoma** e principalmente,

meu amorzinho **Mr. Escarnio**. Obrigada, meu povo, e até a próxima! *-*

Beijos!

**Pan**


End file.
